


Dreams and Demons

by CrazyArtChic



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Change Fates, Dating, Demon Courting, Dream Manipulation, F/M, Fighting, Friendship/Love, Resistance, Romance, Self-Defense, Sharing secrets, Test', Time Travel, Time manipupation, Underage Kissing, Universe Alteration, instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyArtChic/pseuds/CrazyArtChic
Summary: King Endymion has seen the rise and Fall of an Empire, the one his wife created, and he's willing to risk it all to create a better future...Even if this means losing the one he loves. He does this in the way of dream manipulations of his past self, a test, he calls it. Lord Sesshomaru, long time friend to King Endymion, sees an opportunity he never thought he'd get. It's too much to hope for, but the call of his Beast will not be denied. From the very first day he'd met her, he'd had eyes only for Serenity. He'd never dishonour her or his friend in such a way as to pursue a married woman, and Serenity had always been devoted to her Endymion, but now...The deed is done, the king has made to test his past, and Lord Sesshomaru makes an offer...a bet. The King bets with a heart that is not his own, and Lord Sesshomaru bets with the shell of a heart that he has left. One hopes to create a better future, the other hopes for something he's never had. Both love Usagi, Neo Queen Serenity, but how will their bet impact the past, and what will it do to the future? Only time will tell, and it's anyone's bet, but it's only Usagi's decisions that will make or break them.





	1. The bet

Chapter 1

 

“What are you doing?” He heard someone call out.

“Lord Sesshomaru, I'm surprised you made it.” King Endymion offered as a greeting.

“Like they could stop this Sesshomaru.” The demon lord replied, but looked to him still. “That does not answer the question. What are you doing?”

“I am sending back dreams to my past self, to test them.” King Endymion admitted. “They will need that resolve for the trials ahead.”

“Are you out of your mind now, as well as your body?” Lord Sesshomaru asked, openly outraged. “This one has warned you of the consequences of tampering with your own timeline. You risk losing everything that you haven't already lost.”

“If I don't, old friend, I risk losing it anyway.” King Endymion countered.

“This Sesshomaru will not be able to talk you out of this, I see.” Lord Sesshomaru stated, resigned. “Then perhaps, since all hope is lost, you will agree to a wager.”

“The fate of earth hangs in the balance, and you want to make a bet?” King Endymion asked, a half smile forming on his face. “I was wondering if you would, and demons are known for their love of betting. It has been no secret to me that you love her, but why bet now?”

“Because, this Sesshomaru does not believe you love her. If you did, you would never consider gambling with a heart that is not your own by sending dreams to that of your past self.” Lord Sesshomaru answered honestly.

“And what about you? Isn't you proposing this bet doing the very same?” King Endymion asked, angrily.

“This one admits to the possibility. As you say, it is no secret to you that I love her, but it has always remained a secret to her.” Lord Sesshomaru replied. “To interfere in a marriage, one which she had truly devoted herself to, would be dishonourable. This Sesshomaru would never do such a thing to her. However, this one has no heart to bet with other than his own, and therefore has nothing else left to lose. If I lose, then the kingdom is restored with her as your queen, and we are all the better for it. If I win, then I will have gained the one my beast calls for, and perhaps a family. This Sesshomaru cares not for the kingdom, though this one is sure that she would.”

“Alright, old friend. Since I have done this anyway, I will agree to your wager. There is, perhaps, no one else who would be more devoted to her should I lose.” King Endymion agreed, sensing that even he was in pain. “Now, I have already sent the dreams. What will you send?”

“Just this.” Lord Sesshomaru said, as he pricked his hand with one of his claws, and allowed a bit of the blood to flow into the bowl King Endymion used to look back in time.

“What will that do?” King Endymion asked, curious.

“There are several things it _**could**_ do, but if this one is correct, then there will be only one outcome of this. The blood carries with it the wishes of my beast as well.” Lord Sesshomaru explained. “The beast of my past self will recognize this on some level, and because of this Sesshomaru's fear of losing someone I have never known, the beast of my past self will react and send out a beacon to the one my beast calls for.”

“That is all you're going to send?” King Endymion asked, dubiously.

“That is all this one needs to send. After all, it is her choices that matter now. This Sesshomaru will always respect those.” Lord Sesshomaru stated, simply.

* * *

 

It had been three days since she'd heard the words no girl ever wishes to hear. Mamoru had broken up with her, but it was more than that. Had he simply fallen out of love with her, maybe they could have worked through it, given it a shot again. But this? No, there was no coming back from this. He had asked her to dress up, made sure to take her to the most romantic restaurant in the area, and then proceeded to break up with her in front of everyone.

It had been absolutely humiliating. Everything had looked like it was headed towards a proposal. Though Usagi herself thought they were a bit young for that, she would have loved it all the same. He explained that he would be going away to college soon, which she thought was great news, until he followed that with the break up. Apparently, he couldn't see himself dating her long distance or tying himself down to a future that did not have room for his dreams of being a doctor.

She had been completely blindsided, and hadn't believed him. This had to be some kind of joke, maybe one of the girls put him up to this, but no. He was serious, and she could see it in his eyes. There was no love for her there anymore. He wanted nothing more to do with such a weak girl, his words exactly.

She knew she was a crybaby, he'd always said as much, and he hadn't been alone in that. She wasn't very bright, he'd pointed that out too, and again he had not been alone there. But to say that he couldn't be with her because she was a weak girl? Sure, she didn't feel like she was good enough a lot of the time, but she was strong when it mattered. Whatever it was, this pattern couldn't continue, she could not keep forgiving him for his mistreatment.

Her parents hadn't known what to think. Their little girl had left as happy as could be, only to return home a broken mess. She was sullen, didn't speak much, and barely ate. They had had to call the rest of the girls to even find out what had happened. Even Rini was confused by the change in Usagi's behaviour, leaving her alone when she otherwise wouldn't have.

Deciding she'd had enough of being cooped up in the house, Usagi took to walking around the city of Tokyo in search of something. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was sure she would know it when she found it. Luna had called after her, but she hadn't heard her really. Whatever she was searching for was close, she could feel it. Something…no… _ **Someone**_ else was headed towards her though, and she paused, musing about how she could sense these kinds of things now.

She'd almost literally run into Mamoru again, but paused a moment before he ran by, and avoided hitting him. She kept walking after he was far enough out of the way. It caused him to stop, realizing she'd gracefully maneuvered around him, something she had never done before. Stranger still, she had not stopped to talk to him either. She just continued walking, looking kind of out of it as she turned her head this way and that in search of something.

“Usako, hold up!” Mamoru shouted, running after her.

“Aren't you suppose to be trying to avoid me, Chiba?” She asked, not bothering to look at him as she continued her search.

“You've never called me that before…” He said, the hurt easily showing in his eyes.

“I don't have time.” Usagi said, as she walked. “I'm looking…”

“Usako…” His voice seemed to fade as he called for her.

“This is what you wanted, isn't it? To be free of the weak girl? Well, now you're free. Have fun in America.” Usagi said, calmly.

“What are you doing out here anyway?” He asked, trying to attempt at pleasant conversation with the girl he wants but pushes away for reasons he refuses to explain to anyone.

“Something told me to search in this area. I'm trying to find it. I can almost sense it.” She said, slowing down to look more closely at the buildings nearby.

“Is Rini missing again?” He asked, ignoring how her voice sounded.

“No. She's at home right now.” Usagi replied, as she continued walking.

“Why won't you look at me?” Mamoru asked, unable to hide the hurt in his voice.

Damn it, why was he doing this? He was suppose to be avoiding her. He had a reason, a good reason, but every time he saw her it was like he forgot himself. Then he'd be an even greater ass than he was before just to make her hate him again. This couldn't keep happening.

“I'm searching for something.” She responded. He tried to reach for her hand, but she pulled it away. “Don't touch me, Chiba.”

“Usako! Why are you acting like this?” He asked, trying to grab her hand again, but before he knew it she had twisted around, pulled on his arm, and he had been flipped over her body to hit the ground hard.

“I told you not to touch me.” She said. There was no sadness, no anger, just a strange calm in her voice. “And stop calling me Usako. You don't have that right anymore.”

The breath in his body left him in that moment, and he stared up into the sky. When had Usagi learned to do that?! She'd not been angry, which made things worse. Had he caused this? For fucks sake, he was trying to protect her, not cause her to become a void!

“Is there a problem here?” Came the voice of a young man from the building beside them.

Mamoru slowly got up. “No, just a misunderstanding.”

“Some misunderstanding.” The guy mused.

“Indeed.” Usagi replied, coolly.

Unbeknownst to her, the guy's eyes widened at that. She had no way of knowing that was something he said all the time, or that he said it with the same cool tone that she held now. The young woman simply stood staring at the man who she was having the _misunderstanding_ with. Something told him to stay and wait. This may be something, or nothing at all, but he had to know for sure.

“Goodbye, Chiba.” She said, dismissively.

“Goodbye…Usagi.” Mamoru replied, before walking away.

“What is this place?” Usagi asked, looking to the guy that had come upon the scene.

“It's the family dojo. My father owns it. This one and my half brother teach classes here, help train people.” He answered. “Would you like to see it?”

“Actually, I think I would.” She said, gifting him with a bright smile. “This must have been what I was looking for when I went out walking.”

“Would you mind explaining to this one?” He asked, opening the door for her.

“Do you have tea?” She asked, in turn.

“Yes.” He replied, not seeing how this fit into anything.

“Then I would love to explain things over a cup of tea, that is if you'd be willing.” She said, and made her way into the building.

* * *

 

“I forgot how clueless my past self was.” King Endymion noted, as he watched the scene play out. “I don't remember her ever being able to do anything like that before.”

“Perhaps she hid these things from you.” Lord Sesshomaru offered. “Were you always so insulting to her before?”

“Not that badly, but I wasn't very good at giving constructive criticism either.” Kind Endymion admitted. “It seems your blood has worked better than I thought it would. She's already found you.”

“That does not mean that she will chose this one. She is still quite broken hearted.” Lord Sesshomaru countered. “Your past self really did a number on her because of those dreams, you know. Why did you make them so dire?”

“Because this may be what happens if their love is not strong enough to endure even this.” King Endymion replied.

“This Sesshomaru knows that the two of you had endured much before this point. She was always strong enough.” Lord Sesshomaru countered. “There was no need to test it.”

“Maybe it is not really her I am testing.” King Endymion admitted.

* * *

 

As the guy put the kettle on, Usagi took her time looking about the room. It felt cozy, comfortable, and there was a strong sense of safety. She hadn't felt that in a while. The guy didn't seem to mind that she had taken to looking at some of the pictures on the walls. There was so much history to the place.

“There is honey, lemon, and a few spices here if you would like to add them to your tea.” He said, pouring water into each cup. They already had the tiny tea leaf strainers in them.

“Thank you.” She replied, coming over and adding what she liked to her tea.

“Now” He said, as they sat down. “this one was promised an explanation.”

“You were.” She agreed. “I woke up this morning with the strangest urge to go out and find something. I had no idea what it even was, but the feeling stopped when I stepped up to this place. It must have been what I was meant to find.”

“Why would something like that happen?” The guy asked, curious.

“That's not even the weirdest thing to happen to me this week.” She chuckled darkly.

“Why would you have need to search for a dojo?” He asked.

He could sense no lie in her words, so he switched tactics. Such an odd human, to search for something that called to her without the knowledge of what it was. Why would their dojo call out for her anyway? There was a great power that came from her, he could feel it. She could very easily have just as much power as he did, if not more so, and yet she was human?…She was human…right?

“I'm tired of being a weak girl.” She answered, her voice filled with sadness.

“You are _**not**_ a weak girl.” He stated, firmly.

“How would you know? I mess up all the time. I'm a big crybaby, and I get hurt a lot, following my heart and being a huge klutz too. I'm not very smart.” Usagi asked, presenting her case. “It's been pointed out to me many times, so it's kind of hard to ignore. I can't do anything about not being one of those model beauties, but I can do something about not being a weak girl.”

“This one understands now. Someone, or many someones, have repeatedly told you these things to the point where you now believe them above your own self-worth.” Sesshomaru concluded. “As for how this Sesshomaru knows you are not weak, it takes a lot of strength to flip a full grown man the way you did. Is he one of the ones telling you these things?”

“He is. Some of it is my friends, hoping that it will help me correct my weaknesses, but that doesn't make it hurt any less.” Usagi replied, in all honesty.

“This one senses much power in you. You are not a weak girl, but you may need help channeling the power you hold. If you will agree to trust this Sesshomaru, I can try to help.” He said, floating the offer out there. He can not help but be curious as to how a human could hold this much power.

“How much would you be charging for this, and just what kind of help would you be able to give?” She asked. “I don't have a lot of money, but I'm sure I can get a job in no time.”

“You could get a job here. We need a book keeper.” Sesshomaru replied.

“I can't ask that of you, Sesshomaru.” Usagi exclaimed in disbelief.

“You didn't, but you are no normal human. That much is easy for this Sesshomaru to see. The sooner you realize this about yourself, the better.” He replied. Maybe she had been lied to in order to keep her in place, he wondered.

“Believe me, I know that better than you could realize.” Usagi muttered.

“Does this story call for more tea?” He asked, allowing himself a small grin. There was something about this girl that he felt drawn to besides her power. “It has been a long time since someone was able to surprise me this much.”

“I think for this one we're going to have to raise the stakes a little. I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours, over tea, of course.” Usagi replied, with a grin of her own. “There's no way your story can be any crazier than mine.”

“Alright, but only because this Sesshomaru feels that you have issued a challenge to this one.” Sesshomaru agreed, not really sure what he was thinking.

“Maybe I did.” Usagi stated, and watched as he made more tea. “You up for it?”

* * *

 

“Remember what this one warned you of, you asked for it.” Sesshomaru warned one last time, she nodded, and then let the glamour spell fade off.

Her eyes went wide, and her mouth fell open in an instant. This was not something that she had expected, but then again she hadn't known what to expect. Before her now was a demon! _Damn he was tall_ , she thought, as she looked at him. His long silver hair, and golden honey eyes remained the same, but everything else had changed. He had claws and fangs now, and his ears were slightly pointed. There were thick red line markings on his cheeks, and a tilted purple crescent moon in the middle of his forehead.

“It's not fair that your hair is prettier than mine, you know. How did I not sense you?” She whispered in wonderment, and noticed that he seemed to relax, and realized that he had expected her to fear him.

“Perhaps you did. Maybe this Sesshomaru somehow called to you.” He said, unsure of her response. “Many of us hide, though there are a few that are open about what they are. It keeps panic low, and with the treaty between the two species in place, that is very important. Do you not fear this Sesshomaru?”

“I'm sure there's good reason to, being as powerful as you are, but I don't think you'll attack me. You have no reason to do so. At least your name makes sense now.” She mused.

“Indeed.” He smirked.

“Well, sit down. It's my turn now.” She advised, a bit of mischievous glint in her eyes. “I can't say I've revealed this to anyone as a kind of secret exchange before, this being the first we've met and all that, and I can't figure out why I feel safe enough to do so now, but here goes.”

Now it was his turn to stare at her in shock, though for him that kind of just means that outwardly his eyes widened a little, while inside his mind he was reeling with it. He knew that she held a great well of power, but for her to be _**Sailor Moon**_ …Sesshomaru had heard enough about the things Sailor Moon did to know that she was not a weak girl. How could anyone say such when faced with her power? How could she believe it when they said she was a weak girl? Her aura radiated power till he was nearly dizzy from it.

The outfit did not hurt matters either. The girl was all legs, that's for sure, and he had a secret thing for legs. Her outfit practically highlighted them, and she blushed a little in seeing his attention drawn to them. However, his attention was diverted to the brooch she wore in between her breasts he was also trying not to stare at. It would not do to get caught staring at _those._

“So, you are Sailor Moon. This would explain the well of power this Sesshomaru senses in you.” Sesshomaru surmised.

“This is only half of it. Check this out.” She giggled, and then changed again.

Before him now was an otherworldly ethereal beauty in a long flowing white gown. She practically glowed with power and light around her, and her hair flowed with a wind of its own. What surprised him most was the mark of royalty on her forehead, the upturned golden crescent moon that graced her face. She did not appear to be a demon, or hanyou, and yet she was royalty. He wondered if maybe she was a goddess.

“A two part secret, Usagi, you don't fight fair.” Sesshomaru mused.

“Never said I did.” She said, with a grin. “Maybe you can even the odds. How old are you?”

“In demon years? This Sesshomaru is well over five hundred years old, but in human years this one is only about sixteen. When not trying to kill each other, demons can live for a very long time.” He replied, a little surprised when she burst out laughing.

“Only five hundred years?” She asked, still laughing. “This form is that of my past life, that of Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.”

“That was destroyed well over a thousand years ago, Usagi.” He said, incredulously.

“Yep, which still makes me older than you!” She giggled.

“This Sesshomaru does not believe that to be how it works.” He said, with a chuckle.

“Does now.” She declared, changing back into her civilian self.

They spent time sharing stories of their lives. Usagi was fascinated by feudal Japan. Though violent, the time period held a mysterious and hopelessly romantic quality to it for Usagi. His father was the great Dog General Inu no Taisho? That would certainly explain the very regal nature of the demon male in front of her.

In turn, he was fascinated by her adventures as Sailor Moon. Battles were always a great source of interest to him, and hearing about the different powers of the scouts intrigued him. However, upon learning that she was having to deal with enemies that had traveled back in time, he was floored. Sesshomaru had never really considered the possibility of time travel using anything other than the Bone Eaters Well. It made no sense, though, for them to waste such a chance on trying to chase down a little girl they called 'rabbit'.

“That girl is in over her head.” Usagi said, after she finished that story. “She needs the Silver Millennium Crystal, but refuses Sailor Moon's help.”

“She doesn't know it's you?” Sesshomaru asked. “You have a very distinctive hair style. How has no one noticed?”

“She doesn't, at least, not yet.” Usagi replied. “I don't really understand how no one has noticed. This is the traditional hairstyle for the lunar royal family.”

“This has been the most intriguing conversation, Usagi.” Sesshomaru stated, with a smirk. “Any other surprises?”

“Oh, I think I have one. I haven't even told the girls I can do this alone yet.” Usagi exclaimed, and held out her hand to him. “Do you trust me?”

“We have shared a lot of secrets, Usagi. It is, perhaps, a little late to be asking such questions as that of this Sesshomaru.” Sesshomaru teased, before placing his hand into her own.

“Alright, prepare yourself, Sesshomaru.” Usagi warned, and teleported them away.

Sesshomaru was faced with the most shocking thing he's ever witnessed. The landscape was unlike anything he had ever seen, and the air here didn't flow in a natural breeze. There were no trees, no buildings that he could see except for one very impressive castle in front of him. It slowly dawned on him that they were on the moon, that she was showing him her ancestral home in a way. The significance of such trust was not lost on him.

“How is it that N.A.S.A. hasn't seen this?” He asked, brows furrowed.

“The same way you hide yourself, I suppose.” She replied. “I come up here sometimes to get away from everything, the stresses of being Sailor Moon.”

“Among other things?” Sesshomaru asked, looking to her, still trying to grasp everything she's shown him.

“Among other things.” She replied, with a nod. “I could have started over here, to rebuild, you know. I chose to stay on earth, so I'm not entirely sure what will happen now.”

“You could always chose to rebuild later.” Sesshomaru mused.

“Or it could make a nice summer home when I want to get away from it all.” She replied, with a jest.

“That is an option too.” He said, simply, going along with it.

Then she held out her hand again. “Come, we should probably be heading back now anyway.”

“Just a moment. You shared with me a two part secret, and this one does not feel that an age is enough to even the odds. Please stand over there by the steps. This Sesshomaru wishes to show you something, and it's going to require a lot of…room.” Sesshomaru stated.

She did as he asked, and he walked out a little further into the open area. All of a sudden, there stood a very large white Inu youkai in his truest form. Usagi realized now why he asked her to stand so far away from him. If he had transformed in the dojo, he would have crushed it and everyone in it to bits. When he sat down in front of her, she could not help but run her fingers through his fur.

“So soft.” She murmured, still running her fingers through his fur. He closed his eyes and made some kind of rumbling sound she took to mean he was happy, and she laughed. “May have gotten a bit carried away there. Sorry about that.”

He returned to his more human form, and said. “It is alright. This one believes that to make us even on the two part secret, Usagi.”  
“Have you shown that side of you to anyone before?” Usagi asked, curious.

“It has been many centuries since this Sesshomaru has felt the need to share that with someone who was not a youkai already.” He replied.

“Thank you, for sharing it with me.” She said, before holding out her hand to teleport them back to earth.

“Usagi, this one can help with the training, especially now that you have revealed these things, but you mentioned something about not being smart. This Sesshomaru does not understand. You sound very intelligent.” He stated, once he got his bearings again after they returned to earth. “This Sesshomaru has lived long enough to know what an idiot sounds like, and that is not you.”

“It's school work mostly. I just don't get it. The teachers can explain till they're blue in the face, but it's all static.” Usagi grumbled.

“If you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree, it will live its whole life believing that it is stupid.” Sesshomaru reasoned.

“What does that mean?” Usagi asked, eyeing him now.

“They've tried using the way of teaching that they use for everyone, but that will not work on you. It may be that we need to find a different way for you to learn, so that the fish can learn to climb the tree.” Sesshomaru replied. “Bring your homework with you tomorrow, and we can begin charting a plan for you.”

“Really, Sesshomaru, this is too much.” Usagi stated, flabbergasted. “There's no way I can ask you for help on all of this.”

“This Sesshomaru can help you train, and you can have a job here. You can begin to pay me back for the training, and the tutoring, if you wish. It is not required.” Sesshomaru stated, leaving no room for argument.

“How did all this happen?” She asked, looking over to him. “I've never told anyone this much in one day. My family doesn't even know this much about me. I barely know you, and yet because of this, I know you better than I know half of my friends.”

“This one is uncertain. Whatever caused you to search for this place, or for this Sesshomaru, is likely the culprit. This Sesshomaru is unable to find fault with whatever force brought together two such kindred souls as ours. It feels nice, being able to talk like this with someone. Now, come. It is late, we should be getting you home.”

“It's not that far. We can walk, if you like.” Usagi offered.

“That is agreeable.” Sesshomaru agreed, then added. “Since you have shown your ancestral home to this Sesshomaru, there should be a time when this one returns the favor.”

“I would like that. Don't tell me about what it looks like first though. I want to be surprised.” She agreed, happily.

She was right, it really didn't take them long to walk to her home, though he made sure to put the glamour spell back on to hide his demon nature. It was still dark out, and as Sesshomaru explained, he would not have been able to forgive himself if she came to harm because he'd kept her there too long. It had been a long time since he'd enjoyed a conversation the way he had with her. She was powerful, he knew, but she still appreciated the gentlemanly gesture. He had not offered out of a patronizing nature, and so she had accepted it without hesitation. Her parents must have seen her coming through the window, because as soon as they got to the door it opened.

“Young lady, do you know how late it is?” Her father asked, angrily.

“This Sesshomaru apologizes for her lateness. We should have kept a better eye on the time during her job interview.” Sesshomaru offered. “It is an honour to meet you, Tsukino-san.”

“A job interview? Why didn't you say so, dear?” He asked, perplexed, as he stepped aside to let the two of them in.

“I didn't want to get my hopes up, just in case.” Usagi replied, surprised by how well her father had taken that. He also had yet to react to the fact that she had brought a 'boy' home.

“You look a little young to be hosting job interviews.” Mr. Tsukino mentioned, looking over Sesshomaru. _There_ was that protective father instinct.

“This one's father trusts me with the first interviews. It is he that will host the second interview, but it is more of a formality in order to fill out paperwork.” Sesshomaru provided. “This Sesshomaru is confident that father will agree to the decision. She will make an excellent addition to the dojo.”

“Dojo?” Her mother asked, walking into the room. “Usagi, are you sure you want such a dangerous job for your first one?”

“It's to help them with their bookkeeping.” Usagi replied, following Sesshomaru's example. “It will give me time to get a tutor.”

“That's wonderful, Usagi!” Her mother exclaimed, glad her daughter was taking her schooling seriously.

“This Sesshomaru should get going now, Usagi. Here is my number in case you have any questions. You are expected to be back at the dojo tomorrow at 10am.” Sesshomaru stated, business like. “This one's father will go over what is to be expected of you for this job.”

“Thank you.” She said, taking the piece of paper.

* * *

 

“She really was hiding a lot of her power from us.” King Endymion realized.

“This Sesshomaru never thought of seeing the moon kingdom before.” Lord Sesshomaru noted. “Do you realize that we may never remember some of these conversations because of this, my friend?”

“I knew that change was a possibility even before I sent the dreams.” King Endymion replied, sadly. “I wonder if it would mean anything if I were to say I would miss these conversations, even though there is the possibility that we may never remember having them?”

“It will mean much now.” Lord Sesshomaru stated, surprising them both.

“You know, it took us a good while before we revealed our identities to each other this way." King Endymion mused.

* * *

 

When Sesshomaru got back to the dojo, he saw something that had him suspicious. InuYasha and his father were quietly waiting on him in their 'living room'. It was suspicious because InuYasha was not known for being so quiet ever, not even when he ate, and Inu no Taisho was only quiet when he was planning something. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at them, and waited. Those two scheming was never a good sign, those two scheming together was an even worse one.

“InuYasha told me a very interesting story when I got back from my meeting with the other Lords.” Inu no Taisho said.

“This one is sure.” Sesshomaru grumbled, annoyed.

“You told your story to a female, and not just any female, but to Sailor Moon.” Inu no Taisho said, breaking out into a grin. “That is a story worth hearing from you, my son.”

“You will not talk about her in this way. She is taken by the one they call Tuxedo Mask.” Sesshomaru growled. “It would be dishonourable of this Sesshomaru to try and take her from another.”

“Actually, she isn't.” InuYasha stated, looking up from his noodles, catching Sesshomaru off guard. “That guy you saw her fighting with, Mamoru she called him, was Tuxedo Mask. They broke up a few days ago. It was very public. The guy made sure of it, like he wanted her to be crushed in front of as many people as possible, like he wanted her to hate him. His scent is conflicting. He loves her, but is pushing her away from himself.”

“You know this?” Sesshomaru asked, his eyes widening.

“Yeah, one of their fights happened to be near a salon Kagome goes to, and I recognized their scents when you stepped out there.” InuYasha replied.

“If that is true, she has not been separated from him long, and it could explain her initial blank mood when dealing with him. This Sesshomaru refuses to take advantage.” Sesshomaru grumbled. “Stop pushing. If such a thing were to occur, it will happen on its own.”

“Why did you offer to help so readily then? That's not like you.” InuYasha asked, before getting back to his noodles.

“This Sesshomaru sensed a kindred soul.” Sesshomaru admitted, reluctantly.

“Then start with that.” Inu no Taisho replied. “Some of the best relationships I've ever seen started out as friendships.”

“This one will take your advice into consideration.” Sesshomaru said, conceding his point, when his phone buzzed.

* * *

 

About that time…

 

_Conversation started_

 

_Usagi – You, sir, are a fantastic liar._

_Practically the king of bullshit, you are._

_Teach me your ways, oh great one._

 

_Sessh – It takes many decades to perfect._

_One does not become 'king of bullshit' without years of training_

 

_Usagi – you're assuming that I will have a normal human life span._

_I swear I can hear you preening from here._

 

_Sessh – Hn_

_You get more interesting by the minute, Usagi_

 

_Usagi – Flattery won't get you everything, you know._

 

_Sessh – Indeed_

_My father looks forward to interviewing you, Usagi._

_Prepare to fight tomorrow._

 

_Usagi – Thanks for the heads up_

_Got to go. Girls calling for SM stuff_

 

_Sessh – Kick ass_

 

_Usagi – There's no pens to take names, and I'm all out of bubblegum._

* * *

 

The next day had Usagi at the dojo at 10 am thanks to the wonderfulness that was the espresso machine. She was still pretty sleepy even then. Sesshomaru just looked at her with an eyebrow raised, before leading her into his father's training room in the basement. It was the only room reinforced for demon training. It had the added benefit of being sound proofed so no one upstairs would freak out.

“We can wait till you wake up a little more, if that is your wish, Usagi.” A man, Usagi presumed to be Sesshomaru's father, said.

“No, it's alright. I'm a night person, so I won't really wake up till noon.” Usagi stated, with a yawn. “Might as well start now. Thank you for agreeing to this, Taisho-sama. I'm assuming Sesshomaru explained everything yesterday.”

“When he came back last night.” He replied. “InuYasha knows as well. He'll alternate training with us.”

“Sounds good.” Usagi replied, succeeding in not yawning that time.

“We'll start small. Hand to hand combat, and work our way up. That will help me figure out what you'll need.” Mr. Taisho stated. “Prepare yourself.”

To his credit, he did start out slow. However, Usagi could feel that he was holding back. It annoyed her, so she began pushing him to fight back harder than he was. This only made him smile more, and fight just a little bit harder than he did before. One time he managed to scare her, and she shrieked in surprise. It accidentally became her sonic scream, and brought not only Mr. Taisho to his knees, but Sesshomaru as well who had been on the sidelines taking notes.

“What…was that?” Sesshomaru asked, when the pain in his ears went away.

“I didn't mean to do that, are you okay?” Usagi asked, concern radiating from her.

“Usagi…” Sesshomaru reminded.

“It's my sonic scream. It can incapacitate enemies, and at times collapse bubble dimensions.” Usagi replied. “I've not been able to use it outside of being Sailor Moon though.”

“What happened that made you react like that?” Mr. Taisho asked, curiously.

“You scared me.” She admitted, sheepishly.

“So if we can trigger intense emotions while you're in this state, you may be able to produce and control them even while you aren't Sailor Moon.” Sesshomaru reasoned.

“Let's stay away from fear though, yeah?” Mr. Taisho said, with a laugh. “My ears could use a rest from that.”

“Indeed.” Usagi agreed, looking a bit sheepish still. “Is it alright if we take a break? I'm kind of hungry.”

“It _is_ around lunch. This one will go with you. We can review your homework while we are there.” Sesshomaru replied. Usagi didn't look to thrilled about this plan, but he could see she was willing to push through it.

* * *

 

Sesshomaru was surprised to see her choice of restaurants was also an arcade of sorts, though he suspected that wasn't all it was. He saw Usagi look around, and though he wasn't sure what she was looking for, when she relaxed so did he. She sat at the counter and waited, so Sesshomaru did as well. When a man walked up to them from behind the counter, she smiled and greeted him warmly.

“Did one of the the games break down again, Motoki?” She asked.

“Nothing too bad from the looks of it. I'll have to call the repairmen on Monday. You look happy.” Motoki replied, while he washed his hands. “You and Mamoru get back together or something?”

“No, Motoki. I'm pretty sure that ship has sailed for good this time.” Usagi said, and Sesshomaru inwardly cursed the foolish human for tainting her scent with sadness no matter how slight it was, but then her mood uplifted again. “I got a job, and a tutor all in the same day!”

“That's wonderful news. You want the usual then?” He asked, with a friendly smile.

“Yes, please.” She chimed happily.

“What about you?” Motoki asked, looking to Sesshomaru. “What can I get for you?”

“This Sesshomaru will have a cheeseburger, medium rare, and a large strawberry shake.” Sesshomaru answered, then looked to Usagi. “We should probably move to a table to be better able to go over your notes.”

“Alright.” Usagi replied, and moved her book bag to a new table.

Motoki eyed them slightly for a moment, before beginning to make their order. Sesshomaru only wondered at it for a moment, before he launched into going over her homework. The more he looked at it, the more it seemed that Usagi tried to melt into the furniture. She was right, these were poor marks, but he could kind of see why she was getting them. These bizarre things did not hold her attention, so he would have to find something that did.

When Motoki brought over their food, Sesshomaru was in the middle of explaining how they were going to change the names of the subjects spoken about in her homework to make it more interesting. The answers would still be the same, but she'd be better able to focus on them. Usagi looked skeptical, but she was willing to give it a shot. She thanked Motoki for the food, and they stopped what they were doing to eat a bit. There was something Sesshomaru wanted to ask, so he waited till Motoki was out of earshot.

“That ones scent carries that of the one you flipped yesterday.” Sesshomaru said. “Are they friends? He seems a bit territorial on his part.”

“Yeah. I probably shouldn't have come here, just to avoid the hassle this is going to cause later, but I don't feel that I should have to do that.” She replied, before taking a bite.

“It may be that you have to do that at first to create some distance and heal yourself, if that is your wish, Usagi.” Sesshomaru replied. “Unless there is some reason you can not.”

“The command post is under this place.” Usagi whispered, just in case someone was close enough to hear casual conversation.

“This Sesshomaru understands.” He said, nodding his head. “That would make distancing oneself an impossibility.”

* * *

 

That first week, Mamoru didn't really pay attention to the new guy Usagi was hanging around. Whenever he saw them together, Usagi had her school books out, and they appeared to be going over her notes. It was strange how he never found them studying in the same place twice, almost as if the guy knew he was looking for Usagi. According to the girls, she was working to improve her grades, and had found someone to tutor her. The girls had tried before, but it had never really worked. This guy was succeeding where they had failed, but they hadn't met him yet.

He should not be trying to keep tabs on her, he knows, but he can't seem to make himself stay away for very long. The dreams plague him constantly, and he has to stay away. But if he stays away, how is he suppose to know that Usagi is safe? Every time they bump into each other because of his inability to stay away, it hurts her. He can see it in her eyes.

The second week, he couldn't help but take notice. It did annoy him that it was the same guy that had butted in on him trying to talk to Usagi. How had he not noticed that _**that**_ was where she'd gotten her new job? He'd thought about going in there once, but he reminded himself that he was suppose to stay away. Mamoru shook his head, knowing that he was doing a terrible job at obeying the dreams warning.

The third week, he was beside himself. The dreams plagued him, and strange things kept happening when he tried to go against their will. Something was very wrong with all of this. The worst part was that he could see Usagi slowly moving on. She no longer tried to get him to see reason, or cried whenever he was a jerk to her.

That guy always seemed to be near her too. He was always there for her when Mamoru would pull one of his 'being a jerk' stunts. Mamoru couldn't help but notice just how close the guy stood near her now, how his hands touched her shoulder for just a little bit longer than one would when comforting a friend. He noticed that Usagi laughed more now, and he couldn't decide if it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard or the most painful one. More than once, the guy had noticed Mamoru following them, and the glare he gave him sent shivers of fear down Mamoru's spine.

“Have any of you noticed the guy she's been hanging out with recently?” Mamoru asked, after a scout meeting Usagi had not been able to escape work for.

“Her tutor?” Ami asked, knowing what he must be thinking.

“There's something off about him.” Mamoru said, frowning.

“I can't say that I've met him.” Rei admitted, now that she thought about it. None of the girls had seen him.

“Why do you care anyway, Mamoru? You broke up with her.” Makoto asked, eyeing him suspiciously. “Why did you break up with her anyway? I thought you cared about her. She's the love of your past life, the love of your current life…or so we thought.”

“I do, damn it, but I can't. If I stay with her, something bad will happen to Usagi.” Mamoru said, not making any sense to the girls. “I can't risk that.”

“What are you talking about?” Rei asked. “Did you have a premonition or something?”

“I can't talk about this.” Mamoru said, suddenly, leaving them alone.

“Well that was odd. I wonder if we should tell Usagi when she get's here.” Ami pondered.

“I doubt it. It might shatter her resolve, and she's been working really hard on her schoolwork.” Makoto reasoned. “Maybe, though, I can go check out this place she works at now. We should at least look into Mamoru's suspicions, unfounded or not.”

 


	2. Bets and Courtship?

Chapter 2

 

They watched her, _**really**_ watched her, that week. She seemed to be happy again. She didn't fall asleep in class anymore, or show up late for school. However, Usagi didn't really hang out with them like she did before. Her new job kept her busy.

At school was really the only time any of the girls seemed to be able to talk to her, so they did. Ami would ask how her schoolwork was coming along, and discovered just how Usagi had figured out how to make things easier for her to understand. She had to admit, figuring out just how many pirate ninjas it would take to do something seemed a lot more interesting than any mathematical term Ami could think up. Makoto was curious about something else she'd noticed whenever they had to fight one of the Black Moon Clan. Usagi was getting stronger, and yet she hadn't been training with them.

She wasn't sure how to go about it though. Should she ask her friend outright, or try to follow her and see what happened. Makoto decided to follow her, and she got her chance one day after school. She discovered that Usagi worked at the dojo as a book keeper, but what if she trained there as well? This place felt a little off, like maybe normal humans did not go near it, so Makoto braved it one day when she thought Usagi had a day off.

“Wow, this place is nice.” Makoto muttered to herself, when she walked into the building.

“Is there something I can help you with?” A gruff male voice asked.

Makoto turned around to see who it was, and was met with a rough looking guy with long white hair, and…She wasn't seeing things right, was she? Did he have fangs? He must have sensed her fear, because he crossed his arms and glared at her as if she had offended him. Just what had Usagi gotten herself involved in?

“Is this where Usagi Tsukino trains?” She asked, pushing her fears to the back of her mind for the moment. She was on a mission, after all.

“We don't pass around that kind of information.” The guy practically growled.

“I was hoping to train here too, if she was.” Makoto tried, hoping this tactic worked.

“No you weren't, you just wanted to spy on someone you call a friend.” He said, angrily.

At that moment, the guy that Mamoru had spoken of walked into the room. _Damn, he's tall_ , she can't help but think just looking at him. He sees her, and closes the door behind him rather quickly, almost as if he doesn't want her to see what is on the other side of it. However, the door did not stay closed, despite how he seemed to be putting effort into keeping it that way. Makoto gasped, upon seeing Usagi walk into the room when the guy failed to keep the door closed, and Usagi paused.

“Makoto, what are you doing here?” She asked, defensively.

“Looking out for you, or trying to anyway.” Makoto admitted, sheepishly. “Just what on earth is going on here? I thought you were just a book keeper here, but you have bruises.”

Instead of answering her, Usagi turned to the guy.

“What do you think? Is this a sit down to tea situation?” She asked, with a slight grin.

“It may be indeed. This Sesshomaru believes there's still some of your favorite kind in stock.” The guy said with a grin, falling in sync with her humour.

“I'll brew the tea, you get the spices?” Usagi asked, hopeful. Makoto got the strangest sense there was more to this conversation than she understood.

“Last time this one let you brew the tea, you ended up burning you hands. This Sesshomaru will not allow such harm to come to you again. It is counterproductive to your training.” Sesshomaru countered. “This one will make the tea while you talk with your friend. She looks like she has more than enough questions.”

Usagi pretended to pout, and look up at him with those big blue eyes of hers.

“You will direct your pout somewhere else, Usagi. It has no affect on this Sesshomaru's person.” He stated, appearing to be aloof. The other guy is coughing, and there is the subtle sound of ' _bullshit_ ' being said within it.

So, Usagi, Makoto, and Sesshomaru walked into the break room. Makoto took a moment to look at her friends reactions. Usagi looked apprehensive, but why? What could she possibly have done to warrant it? She came to the conclusion just as Usagi said it.

“He knows I'm Sailor Moon, Makoto. In fact, all three of them know.” Usagi said, without hesitation.

“Three?! Usagi! Why would you…How can you know if you can even trust them? Who are these people?” Makoto hissed.

“Demons.” Sesshomaru answered, setting down the tea as he took off the glamour spell.

“You-You told _**demons**_ who you were? Usagi?! What were you thinking?” Makoto screeched.

“Calm down, and I will explain everything.” Usagi said, and Makoto took a breath to still herself.

So, Usagi told her the story. Makoto was confused about what could have pulled Usagi to this place, even as the two before her had no ideas about it. It blew her mind that they instantly trusted each other enough that they immediately started sharing their secrets with each other. Usagi did not mention any of the things that Sesshomaru told her, just that he shared just as many things with her as she did with him. Makoto could accept that, even though it would have made her feel better to know them too.

“I wish you had come to us before just telling your secrets to someone you didn't know like that.” Makoto sighed. “He could be dangerous.”

“To my enemies, yes.” Sesshomaru remarked, smirking when she squirmed but didn't back down from glaring at him.

“Makoto, stop. He's helped me study, helped me train. I can call upon some of my Sailor Moon abilities without having to transform now. I am not a weak girl.” Usagi said, exasperated. She had thought that out of all of her friends, Makoto would have been the easiest to convince.

“So he _**is**_ the one that's been helping you train.” Makoto mused. “I take it this is something you would like to keep to yourself?”

“Yes, at least for now, Makoto.” Usagi replied, feeling relieved.

“Alright. I wish you had talked to me sooner, but I can understand why you would keep this to yourself. This is your safe haven.” Makoto said, then grinned. “I'm a little envious. You have your own private training grounds complete with powerful demons and everything.”

“We can put you on the roster for private training, though it would cost.” Sesshomaru replied, extending the offer to her. She had power, he could tell, and though it wasn't like Usagi's it was still formidable.

“I would like that.” Makoto agreed. “Look, you two, I won't tell the scouts or Mamoru anything about this. You'll tell them when you're ready, or they'll discover on their own and just have to deal.”

“Wait, Mamoru?” Usagi asked, confused. “What does he have to do with this?”

“I shouldn't have brought it up, but since I did, I'll tell you. Mamoru has been acting weird, even for him. He keeps mentioning that he has to stay away from you, or something bad will happen to you, but won't tell us how he knows that, and he insists that this guy is dangerous to you.” Makoto revealed. “Though, on that front, I think he's not worried about this guy hurting you so much as he's jealous of him.”

“I don't understand him.” Usagi muttered, then looked over to Makoto. “He says he can't love me, but then everywhere I go there he is. I can't deal with this push and pull he keeps doing, like he's trying to drag my heart through a wood chipper, like he's trying to get me to hate him. I don't want to hate him, I just want to move on from this. I need…some way to keep him from me so I can heal.”

“Don't worry, Usagi, I'll do everything I can to help.” Makoto promised.

“Thank you, Makoto.” Usagi said, giving the girl a hug.

-

“I'm in hell.” Lord Sesshomaru stated, with absolute certainty.

“What do you mean?” King Endymion asked, looking into the scene. “The two of you are getting along quite nicely.”

“Has this one not explained how an inner beast works?” Lord Sesshomaru asked. His friend shook his head. “From the moment this one's past self saw her, his inner beast has been shouting at him that he has found his Mate…his one to protect. He is having to resist it even more so because of what my blood did. He will refuse to act on his instincts also because she is still hurting, and even when she is happy he will resist himself. He will not risk the delicate nature of their friendship now.”

“Is that what happened this time too?” King Endymion asked, curious.

“In a way. By the time this one had meet her, she was already well on her way to becoming Queen, and she was very much in love with you.” Lord Sesshomaru admitted. “This one's beast wouldn't shut up then either, and I eventually gave in to the fact that she was my one to protect. But I refused to dishonour her, or the friend that I had made of you, by trying to take her away. My beast finally resolved that we would protect her as we could, but the price of that was high. Even then it seems we have failed her.”

“That explains why you never did take a mate, despite Serenity's many match making attempts.” King Endymion noted.

“Indeed.” Lord Sesshomaru replied, his voice tired.

-

As time went on, Sesshomaru realized that he was in an assortment of hells. He'd never suffered anything quite so painful as this. It had started around the third week Usagi had been coming to the dojo. She would get to a point where she was stable, and happy, and he would think maybe he could ask if he could slowly begin to court her. Then out of nowhere that annoying Mamoru would intrude upon the life of the one he said he no longer wanted, and suddenly Usagi was in turmoil again.

Had this been Feudal Japan, this Mamoru would be very dead right now, but it was not. As much as Sesshomaru wanted to, he could not kill the human male that plagued Usagi. So, he helped her as her friend. He listened to her problems over tea, and shared his problems with her. He could sense her sadness before she'd even walk into the dojo, and have tea ready and waiting on her by the time she made it to him.

Slowly, with every ' _chance_ ' run in with Mamoru, her sadness lessened in its intensity. Her face would break out into a smile the moment she saw Sesshomaru preparing the tea. It was their venting ritual, something they could bond over, and he loved being able to share those little moments with her. On those days, training was more intense. It helped to distract her from the troublesome human, and focus her on her training, which she appreciated.

His other kind of hell were her happy days. Her smile brightened up any room she was in, and he found himself drawn to it as if she held the warmth of the sun. She was always asking questions about demon culture and customs, knowledge which he shared readily with her, and he feared it would not be long before she discovered the one secret he had not shared with her. He had been attracted to her from the moment he met her, his beast howling in his head that she was his Mate. Just how long could he hold off on asking her if he could court her?

He did not wish to accidentally rush her when she may not be ready for another relationship. The last one was suppose to be _'meant to be_ ', literally. Hell, it even had a past life attached to it to seal the deal! How the hell was he suppose to compete with something like that? InuYasha and their father regularly teased him about it, knowing how fond he had become of her, sometimes in front of her using code words only he would know.

After that, his father regularly began to send available female youkai after him, trying to elicit some kind of response from him or her. Some days, he wished his father would go into retirement so these kinds of things would stop happening to him, that is until he remembered that these things would get worse when he became a demon lord as there would be no duties to distract his father. What he dreaded most was her reaction to the female youkai that regularly tried to assault his person. Would she think that he was chasing these women? Would she avoid him thinking he wanted only one thing?

He was relieved from that particular bit of hell one day, She walked in on one female assaulting his person with unwanted kisses, while he was trying to show that he was not the least bit interested by shoving against her in an effort to remove her from his person. Usagi simply grabbed up the offending female by the scruff of their neck, and threw her out of the dojo. The female youkai had been flabbergasted that a human could do such a thing. When she came back up to the break room, she was giggling.

“I take it Inu-papa _**really**_ wants those grand-pups he's been talking about?” She asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes, mirth in her voice.

“You could say that.” He grumbled, more than a little embarrassed, but she saved him. She was always doing that.

“Look at it this way.” She said, as she set about making tea. “At least your father expects you to know what lady parts look like in order to get those pups. Mine thinks I've somehow never taken a sex ed class, so I can't possibly know what man parts look like, and I'm also somehow suppose to give him blood related grand babies without that knowledge or the activity involved.”

Suddenly he was chuckling.

“Surely, he can not be serious.” Sesshomaru asked, still chuckling darkly.

“Oh he is. When I asked him once just how I was suppose to do that, his face got really red and he almost imploded.” She giggled. “I wish I had taken a picture. It would be my new screen saver.”

“What is he going to do when someone wishes to marry you?” Sesshomaru asked, and stamped down the pain of thinking she would marry someone else, his beast raging against the very idea.

“I'm sure that is the day he'd implode for real, because then someone would have to explain the wedding night activities to him all over again and that I would be engaging in them.” Usagi said, laughing outright. “The strange things we deal with because of our fathers.”

“This Sesshomaru believes that to be a worthy toast.” He replied, and they clinked their tea cups together.

-

“Go on. Get it out of your system.” Lord Sesshomaru sighed in frustration, slightly embarrassed, as King Endymion horse laughed at his predicament. “This Sesshomaru does not find this amusing.”

“Well this Endymion finds it very amusing.” Kind Endymion stated, still laughing. “Did he do that before?”

“Many times throughout this one's youth, in fact. Each time was…a disastrous event. This one is surprised that he attempted it again.” Lord Sesshomaru replied, his voice portraying something of his pain, and King Endymion stopped laughing.

“I am sorry, old friend.” King Endymion said, seeing his friend's pain. “I did not mean…”

“It is done. Do not worry so much.” Lord Sesshomaru replied. “It is a surprise, that is all…The last time father attempted such a thing, there were many deaths. I do not understand why it is not the same in this instance.”

-

Damn that Mamoru! For a man who claimed to want to never see her again, he sure did seem to run into her a lot. At first she thought it was accidental, but as time went on she noticed that no matter what route she took, he always seemed to bump into her along the way. It was strange how he would allude to how much he loved her in one sentence, and then turn around and say that he could never love her in the next. Sesshomaru always knew ahead of time, and have tea ready when she walked into the dojo.

Makoto smoothed things over with the girls, for which Usagi was grateful. They were starting to get curious about her training sessions. They wanted to meet her tutor as well, which Usagi had avoided. She now had Makoto to vouch for him. Even that would only last for so long.

None of the troubles she'd been having mattered at this moment. She'd just gotten some great news from school, and she was in a hurry to announce it. Her family was never going to believe this. As it was, she wanted to wait to tell her friends till after her family knew. The school would be posting it tomorrow. Her friends had seen her run off towards her 'job' as fast as she could go, waving to them before she disappeared.

“Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru, you aren't going to believe this!” Usagi called out happily, but no Sesshomaru.

When she found him, she almost laughed outright. There he was, pinned up against the wall in the break room. A female inuyoukai had him restrained and unable to attack her with his claws. This happened every few days or so now. His father tended to throw any available woman that could restrain him at the boy in hopes that he picked one, not that he couldn't break free, he just refused to fight them. Maybe Inu-papa had a fetish, or he was hinting that Sesshomaru had one.

Usagi silently chuckled, and grabbed the offending female by the back of the throat, carting her out of the room and the building. After locking the door, she made her way back up to Sesshomaru, unable to hide her laughter any longer. He did not look as amused about this as she did. His father knew that he would not harm the women he threw at him if he could help it, but he was starting to lose his patients. The young woman in front of him now was the only thing that kept him from killing his father anyway.

“You know, I think you do this on purpose so you can have me 'rescue' you.” Usagi teased. “Should I become Sailor Moon next time?”

“This Sesshomaru does not find that amusing, Usagi.” He grumbled, slightly embarrassed, his face just a touch pink.

“Well this Usagi finds it plenty of amusing.” She teased, unable to keep her happiness at bay. “I wanted to show you something, before I had to throw out the latest suck face.”

“This folder?” Sesshomaru asked, before looking into it. He stared at it for several moments before Usagi couldn't take it anymore.

“Well, don't leave a girl hanging. What do you think?” Usagi asked. Just then InuYasha pops into the room.

“We're calling them Suck Faces now?” He asked, chuckling. “I have to tell Kagome. She'll love it!”

“Either that, or blow fish, but what I walked in on wasn't quite risque enough for that.” Usagi giggled, sending InuYasha howling with laughter.

“Usagi, you have to stop, you're gonna make me cry.” InuYasha pleaded as he laughed, rubbing at his eyes.

“You should have seen it, InuYasha. She was sucking on his face so hard I thought she was going to kill him by oxygen deprivation.” Usagi said, holding her sides from laughing so hard. As it was, InuYasha fell into the floor.

“Usagi, this is…” Sesshomaru said, looking up from the folder, completely ignoring that his half brother had fallen. “This is fantastic.”

“I even beat my friend Ami for top marks. They just explained to me that if I keep this up, they may bump me up a grade! I could literally graduate within the year!” Usagi exclaimed happily, as she did a small happy dance. “I can't wait to tell my parents!”

“This one is proud of you, Usagi.” Sesshomaru said, smiling softly, caught up in watching her.

“You deserve credit too, you know.” Usagi pointed out, stopping her happy dance.

“This Sesshomaru does not see how. You did this all on your own.” Sesshomaru disagreed, shaking his head.

“Ah, come on, Sesshomaru. After all, you did help a fish learn how to climb trees. That's no small feat, that.” Usagi stated, intending to give him a quick hug.

However, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her before she'd even realized it, pulling her in for a hug instead. At this close quarter he could not deny himself the luxury of smelling her hair. However, when his lips accidentally brushed up against her neck, he smelled something he had not expected and backed away from her gently. She looked up at him, eyes wide. Knowing what she knew about demon senses now, she had to know that he knew. She had to see that his eyes were tinged with a slight red now, and knew what that meant from him.

He had smelled desire coming from her, and knew that it was not tainted with sadness for a past love. Out of respect for them both, he had waited to make any move towards her, not wanting to be someone she would regret later. She did not look ashamed or embarrassed, just surprised, like she hadn't meant for him to know yet. When had things shifted for her in that regard? Had he known, he may have been tempted to act sooner.

“Usagi, this one wishes to take you out to celebrate.” Sesshomaru said, doing his best to keep his voice even.

“I'd like that.” Usagi replied, fondly. “I'll go call my family now, let them know about the test, and that I'll be late coming home.”

She stepped out of the room with her phone to call her parents. Meanwhile, InuYasha has finally managed to pick himself up off the floor. He's staring at Sesshomaru like he's never seen him before, and to his credit he isn't far off the mark. Sesshomaru, even for being as old as he is, is still quite young in demon years. To this point, he has never shown an interest in anyone.

Sesshomaru, for all of his composed facade, is still reeling inside his mind from the knowledge he'd just stumbled upon. For a moment, he forgets that his half brother is even in the room. She _**wants**_ him, but does she like him beyond that? Would she want to try for more? Is he willing to risk their friendship to find that out?

For once, InuYasha is quiet. He just nods to him and exits the room. Usagi comes back into the room a little while later, and in two long strides, Sesshomaru is holding her in his arms again. The kiss is small, but it is enough to let her know he does not wish to hurt her, and it is one she returns. He is hesitant in this, knowing that there is a chance that she may still be getting over a lost love, afraid that he is risking their friendship, and yet he felt compelled to ask.

“Usagi,…this one wishes…would you allow this Sesshomaru to court you?” Sesshomaru asked, just barely over a whisper.

“You would want to court me?” She asked, sounding unsure of his intentions.

“Yes, this one and my beast both see you as our one to protect.” Sesshomaru replied, nuzzling her hair. “This Sesshomaru would very much like to court you, Usagi.”

“Then I accept your offer of courtship, Sesshomaru.” Usagi said, responding in the formal way though her voice cracked from nerves, before he pressed his lips against her own in a soft kiss.

“It's about time. I thought I was going to have to send in another 'suck face' as I've been told they're called now.” Inu no Taisho said, happily, as he walked into the room.

“I shouldn't be surprised that you would know, Inu-papa.” Usagi said, grinning as she rested her head against Sesshomaru's shoulder. “You're a devious one.”

“Always. Now you two go out, and have a good time.” Inu no Taisho stated, before leaving them to their moment.

-

“Your father seems like a lot of fun.” King Endymion chuckled, bringing his friend out of his thoughts.

“Fun is not the word this Sesshomaru would use.” Lord Sesshomaru mused.

“Suck Faces…I can't help it…” Kind Endymion admitted, unable to stop laughing.

“Her humour always reminded me of him. Such terrible humour.” Lord Sesshomaru smirked. “This one did not think there could be two such beings.”

“Why are you not happy? This is good news for you, isn't it?” King Endymion asked. “She's warming up to you.”

“This Sesshomaru isn't sure how touch is possible…I did not learn to fully control the acid in my blood for some time.” Lord Sesshomaru admitted.

“Could she have helped calm it down when your past self first met her?” King Endymion asked, curious.

“That is a distinct possibility. It was not till her that the acid in my blood calmed down in this one's memory.” Lord Sesshomaru admitted. “It could just be happening sooner, because of what we did.”

“See? Good things already.” King Endymion remarked.

“You are being strangely easygoing about all of this, my friend.” Lord Sesshomaru stated, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

-

For once, they actually drove somewhere. Sesshomaru did not know this, but he ended up picking the exact restaurant that Mamoru had dumped her in. Usagi was surprised by how little it bothered her to see the place again. After all, it was not the restaurant that humiliated her. However, she could not hide her slight discomfort from the demon on her right, and she smiled at him in the hopes that he would chock it up to nerves.

“Usagi, something is wrong.” Sesshomaru stated, as they walked into the restaurant. “Will you tell this one what it is?”

“I'm in my school uniform, at one of the nicest restaurants in the area. I'm a little self conscious, I guess.” Usagi answered.

She wasn't being entirely truthful, but she wasn't lying either. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes just a touch as he smirked, something she knew meant that he did not fully believe her, but he didn't push it. She did have a point, after all. They had simply left from where they were, and went to the restaurant. Even the hostess kind of looked at them strangely, and left just before they got to the hostess station.

“This one apologizes for the lack of forethought.” Sesshomaru stated, with sincerity. “It is rare for me to be swept up in the moment so.”

“Ah, Taisho-san, it is good to see you.” The head hostess greeted, in surprise, as she glided into the room. “Is there anywhere in particular you would like to be seated?”

“Something near the dance floor would be nice.” He replied, with a nod. “We are celebrating, and in a fit of spontaneity, we drove straight here. This one hopes there is no problems? The hostess before left to get you, yes?”

“Fits of spontaneity are wonderful to indulge in, though it is a surprise to see _**you**_ at it.” The head hostess replied, looking kindly from Sesshomaru to Usagi. “You must be a good influence on him.”

“I hope so.” Usagi admits, playfully.

“Come, I will show you to your table myself.” The woman declared, happily, and began leading them. “I will have a talk with that employee too. She'll be gone within the hour.”

“Oh, please don't do that.” Usagi pleaded, her eyes wide. The woman raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Anyone could make the mistake she did. I am dressed a bit out of sorts for this kind of restaurant. She shouldn't be fired for doing her job.”

“Will you object to me making her sweat a little?” The head hostess asked, playfully. “She should have recognized Taisho-san, and he keeps with good company always.”

“No harm there, I suppose.” Usagi giggled. When the woman was gone from their table, Sesshomaru turned to her.

“That other hostess slighted you, and yet you would not want her fired?” Sesshomaru asked, curious.

“One, I look like a ragamuffin. Two, this is a place you dress nice for. Three, Anyone could make that mistake. Maybe she just assumed because of how I'm dressed, or she could be having a bad day or something.” Usagi explained.

“You are much too kind, Usagi.” Sesshomaru mused, with a slight smile. “That is one of the things this one cherishes about you.”

“Sessho…I don't understand…When did this happen?” She asked, looking over to him. “When did you know you liked me?”

“This one…I admit that I have been attracted to you since the day I met you, Usagi, but this Sesshomaru did not wish to take advantage. You were still sad from Mamoru. It would have been wrong of me to say something then.” He replied, with sincerity. “The time in between then and now, allowed for a friendship to grow, for us to learn things about each other. I enjoy our talks over tea. If we never have more than friendship, I will still cherish it.”

“That is a good answer.” Usagi said, smiling.

“I would like to give the same question to you, Usagi.” Sesshomaru stated. “When did you know you liked me?”

“I can't remember the exact day, but I do remember it was over tea.” She replied, and he smiled at that. “You always knew when I needed to talk, and then we just started talking every time I came in. I began to look forward to our talks, to you.”

Before he could think to respond to that, the head hostess came back with a beautiful bottle of red wine to accompany the meal. A waiter behind her brought two glasses of water. Usagi was surprised that they would let her even have the wine, but thought it would be rude to refuse them, and simply opted to not drink very much of it. The menu hadn't had a price on any of the food, and that had made her nervous. She didn't remember even eating here last time, and picked a simple shrimp dish, hoping that she hadn't picked anything too outlandish.

Sesshomaru ordered his food, and the hostess was gone. He enjoyed seeing the surprise play across Usagi's face when he stood up from the table, and held out his hand to her. He had wanted to be near a dance floor for a reason. Unsure, she put her hand in his own, and let him lead her out onto the dance floor. She was nervous, but Sesshomaru set them up for a slow waltz, and gracefully guided her through it.

After years of being the accident prone girl, and having Mamoru be impatient with her when he tried to teach her how to dance, she was surprised at how easily she fell into step with Sesshomaru. It didn't even feel like she had to try, she simply danced as if she'd been born to dance with him. The two did not dance for long, but it had felt nice to be in his arms while they had. Only moments after they sat down at their table, the food was brought out to them.

“You dance well, Usagi.” Sesshomaru commented, and was surprised when she laughed at that. “Do you believe this Sesshomaru to be a liar?”

“No, it's just that I never thought I would hear anyone say that to me, considering I'm such a klutz.” Usagi replied. “I'm not graceful, or anything like that. There have been others that have tried to teach me, but…”

“They lost patience, and blamed you.” Sesshomaru concluded. Usagi nodded in resignation. “Let me ask you something. Do you still believe all those things you told me that first day?”

“Not all of them, and some things are still a surprise to find out that they aren't true, if that makes any sense.” Usagi replied, thoughtfully. “For instance, I know that I'm not weak, but it still surprises me that I really am smart.”

“I understand.” He said, simply.

They continued to make conversation, and though they did not know it, they were being watched. Several of the workers that were there, had also been there on the night she had been humiliated so publicly. They watched her now, seeing how happy she was, and could hardly believe it was the same girl. When she danced, it was easy to see how happy she was, how she gave herself to the moment.

She smiled when Taisho-san held her hand, or glided his fingers over her knuckles. It was also good to see Taisho-san treat her well. It was obvious to anyone who happened to take a glance at the couple that he truly cared for her, and she for him. By the time they got the order for dessert, every restaurant worker there that night was talking about it.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but want to dance with her again, while they waited for dessert. It was a chance to hold Usagi again. Though she did not hear the workers talking about them, he did. Had he known that this was the restaurant she'd been dumped in, he would never have brought her here. However, he was glad that she hadn't said anything, because now he understood a little better why she had thought a few of those things about herself. It was also nice to know that even the workers there could see that she was happy now.

“Chocolate loving spoon cake, my favorite.” Usagi said, in delight as they sat down.

“It is delicious.” Sesshomaru remarked, after stealing a bite of it for himself.

“Hey, I thought you couldn't have chocolate!” Usagi exclaimed, playfully trying to keep her dessert safe.

“Chocolate can not defeat this Sesshomaru.” He declared, appearing aloof, before breaking out into a secret smile. “It is one of my guilty pleasures.”

-

“I thought you were a dog demon.” King Endymion teased.

“This Sesshomaru is a poison user. Chocolate would have no affect on a Taiyoukai. Besides, not everything about dogs transfers to dog demons.” Lord Sesshomaru said, his voice the stoic monotone he used when he was trying to hide his emotions. King Endymion just arched an eyebrow, and waited. Lord Sesshomaru caved after a moment. “Fine. This Sesshomaru is not above teasing a beautiful woman by stealing her food. Happy?”

“See? Was that so difficult?” King Endymion said, with a chuckle.

“We're placing bets on the heart of a princess in the past, while sharing jokes and jabs with each other, and you question This Sesshomaru's chocolate intake.” Lord Sesshomaru huffed.

-

“Usagi.” Sesshomaru said, softly, after kissing her on her doorstep. They had shared many such kisses throughout the evening. “This Sesshomaru wishes to speak with your parents. Will you invite me inside?”

“Of course, Sessho.” Usagi replied, her voice sounding far away and dreamy.

When they walked into the house, her father was the first one to greet them.

“Your mother told me about the test score, dear. We're so proud of you.” Her father said, giving her a hug.

“Usagi, this is…this is…amazing!” Her mother exclaimed, as she walked up to give her a hug as well. She looked over to Sesshomaru, who they knew to be her tutor. “Thank you for helping our daughter realize her potential.”

“There is little that this Sesshomaru did, Tsukino-sama.” Sesshomaru replied. “Usagi just needed to believe she could, and then she did.”

“Still, we thank you.” Her father insisted.

“This Sesshomaru has something to ask of you, as you are Usagi's parents.” Sesshomaru announced. Mr. Tsukino arched an eyebrow, but nodded his acknowledgment for Sesshomaru to continue. “If this Sesshomaru were to tell you that this one was a demon, what would you say?”

“What do you mean?” Mr. Tsukino asked, warily.

“Usagi has always known from the very beginning what this Sesshomaru was, and there was no fear in her eyes, no contempt for my kind. There was only kindness, and friendship offered. This Sesshomaru has to believe that for her to have the disposition she does, the home she was raised in would have to be of the same mind.” Sesshomaru replied, hiding the nervousness in his voice. He had not taken off the glamour charm. “She has become a most cherished friend to this Sesshomaru, and I ask for your blessing to allow me to court your daughter.”

“When did you start going after my daughter?” Her father asked, narrowing his eyes at Sesshomaru.

“I have only ever sought friendship with Usagi, till today.” Sesshomaru answered him. “It would have been wrong of me to pursue her when we first met. She was still dealing with a broken heart.”

“How old are you really?” Mr. Tsukino asked, warily.

“In demon years, I am over five centuries old. In human years, I would be considered Sixteen.” Sesshomaru answered, honestly, though dread filled him.

He knew that age was a problem for humans who had demons pursuing them or their family, and a hurtle for any demon who shows interest in a human. In all honesty, he never thought he would be one of those demons that pursued a human. However, his beast had called for Usagi the moment he saw her, howling at him that this was his Mate. It looked like her father was struggling with the age thing, and it wasn't something he could fault him for. How many times did a human have to deal with someone who was around before they were born, wanting their daughter? He should feel ashamed for what he was asking, and yet he could not bring himself to regret Usagi.

“All I have heard for weeks is how much you've been helping her, and how well you've been treating her.” Mr. Tsukino stated, coming to a decision. “I don't like how old you are. I don't understand the whole demon year, human year thing. If I give you my blessing for this, it comes with conditions.( _Sesshomaru straightens up even more upon hearing this_ ) Usagi will finish school. ( _Sesshomaru nods_ ) She will continue to do well in school. ( _Sesshomaru nods_ ) You are not to force her into neglecting her friends or family. ( _Sesshomaru nods_ ) And you will treat her with the utmost respect as you have been, is that clear?”

“I can't imagine anyone being able to force Usagi to do anything.” Sesshomaru said, as he nodded in agreement. “One of the nice things about working in the dojo is the ability to use the training rooms. She is…formidable.”

“Then you have our blessing to court Usagi.” Mr. Tsukino declared, after looking to his wife for her thoughts. “Do not make us regret this decision.”

“Usagi.” Sesshomaru said, turning to her, as he pulled out a small box. “My father gave this to me for when I wished to seek my one to protect. ( _at this point, he opens the box, and pulls out a purple crescent moon on a delicate looking silver chain_ ) It is the symbol for my family line, and I would be honoured for you to wear it. ( _She smiles, and turns around so he can clasp the chain easier_ ) It is a symbol of my claim, that you are mine, just as I am yours. It will also be an added protection in warning others of my kind not to harm you in any way.”

When she turns around again, he takes her hand and gently kisses above her knuckles. He had wanted to kiss her into oblivion, but there was only so much acceptance a human father could dish out in a day, and Sesshomaru suspected the man's daily limit had been reached already. With that done, he bows to her parents, and respectfully leaves. They will have much to talk about when he is gone, and it would be rude for him to intrude on their family discussion. His smile does not leave his face, even when he knows he is being watched. He simply turns to where Mamoru is hiding, though he is Tuxedo Mask now, and nods before continuing on his way.

-

“Were you always so much of a smug show off?” King Endymion asked, slightly shocked.

“You must understand, old friend. At that moment in the timeline, we are not friends. This one's past self and his beast most likely consider your past person a rival, and will take every opportunity to rub it in.” Lord Sesshomaru stated. “But this Sesshomaru must admit, it feels odd for us to be talking about this…about her…so casually. This one can not imagine she will be happy to learn of this, should we remember somehow.”

“No matter what? Most likely, yes.” King Endymion noted.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

“She did what?”

“She got top marks!”

“She beat Ami's score!”

“We are talking about Usagi, aren't we?”

 

Talk like that followed her throughout the day. Ami couldn't be more proud of her friend for having come so far from where she'd been. Usagi, on the other hand, was feeling uncomfortable about all of the attention. She just figured that people would stop making fun of her for being stupid, not talk about her like they couldn't believe she was smart. Was this what Ami had to deal with all the time? It was going to be a long day.

-

It was late, that much she knew, and Rini wanted a bed time story. The irony of her being a twerp, and then demanding special treatment, was mind boggling. Usagi decided that she would humour the girl anyway. She had been in a good mood as of late, and no one could pull her out of it. She reads 'Sleeping Beauty' to her, but Rini doesn't appear to be very grateful about it.

After dealing with that, she sat down to a bowl of ice cream while she worked on late night homework. Something about the calming affects of ice cream really helped her out. Luna came downstairs, thinking there was a burglar or something, only to see Usagi with ice cream and a school book. She had been staying with Minako and Artemis for a bit, and even though she heard the stories from the girls, she didn't believe it yet.

“Usagi, why are you not watching what you eat anymore?” Luna asked, as she curled up next to the book.

“It's nice when you don't have to worry about those things anymore. The right person wouldn't make fun of me for how much I eat.” Usagi said, absentmindedly playing with the purple crescent moon hanging from the chain around her neck. “Technically though, I am watching what I eat…as it enters my face.”

Luna sits up straight now, looking at the necklace. She hadn't noticed it before. She had known that Mamoru was keeping his distance from the girl, and that it had made her sad, but the Usagi in front of her wasn't sad anymore. Just what had she missed? That necklace looked like a demon mark, but it couldn't possibly be.

“Besides, with the way I train, I should probably be eating more.” She continued, as she worked on her homework.

“You don't train, Usagi.” Luna huffed, frustrated.

“You don't see me train. Doesn't mean I don't.” Usagi corrected.

While that was true, Luna didn't expect Usagi to argue with her like that. She usually whined or complained in some way, but Luna was usually always right. Not this time, this time Usagi pointed out a technicality that Luna could not fault. This tutor she'd heard so much about must have really forced Usagi to crack down on her studies. At least, that's what Luna thought, until she heard Usagi muttering about how many 'demonic hordes' it would take to overthrow the 'pirate ninjas'.

Wasn't she doing math homework? Luna took another look at the school book. Usagi was indeed doing math, so what was with the 'demonic horde' business? She was glad that her charge had begun to take her studies seriously, even though she had to use strange methods to do it. One day, she would make a wonderful Queen, Luna just knew it.

-

The next day…

 

“Usagi, it's Rini. She's in trouble!” Rei shouted at her through the communicator. “They found her, and now they're after her. Tuxedo Mask is trying to hold them off, but he won't last much longer.”

“Where are you?” Usagi asked, alarmed. She'd stopped walking, and was standing alone on the side walk.

“Near the super market that just opened up. You know the one?” Rei stated. There were some noises in the back ground, sounded like fighting.

“I'm on my way!” Usagi exclaimed, and closed the communicator before calling Inu-papa. “Inu-papa, I'm going to be a little late. Something's happened, and I have to go save my cousin. We'll work on the demon books when I get back.”

“Don't worry about it, Usagi.” Inu-papa replied. “This is probably the first time you've called in late ever.”

“Thanks!” She exclaimed, before hanging up.

When she got there, she was angry. There on the ground, was Rini, having been knocked unconscious. The one known to them as Petz standing above her smirking, did not see Usagi coming till she was caught by a mean right hook. Tuxedo Mask saw her, but was still struggling to get up after the last fight. He didn't have the strength left to warn her, and it was all he could do to watch her in awe.

To say that Petz was shocked was an understatement. This was suppose to be an easy snatch and grab mission. Yet this other human had the audacity not only to hit her, but to keep fighting afterwards. When Petz tried to escape, Usagi surprised everyone there by calling forth a whip of pure light, and continuing to go after Petz. The woman bolted before she could become too badly damaged by the strangely powerful human who would not stop.

When she left, Usagi stopped, and recalled the whip to disappear. She couldn't believe she just did that, and without becoming Sailor Moon! Tuxedo Mask had finally managed to get up, and was just staring at her with a slack jaw. Sailor Mars looked beat up, but she'd never seen her friend smile wider. Usagi found Rini, gently picked her up, and made her way home.

Needless to say, she was very late to work that day, but Inu-Papa grinned at her as she entered. They were suppose to go over some of the books for the Western Lands. She had been helping them keep the financial books for the dojo so well, Inu-Papa figured she could take a look at the territories books as well. She knew she looked worn out, but she felt great. At least she did, until Sesshomaru came gliding downstairs, picked her up and proceeded to spin with her in his arms. She immediately got dizzy and put her head in his shoulder to steady herself.

“Usagi!” Sesshomaru exclaimed, in alarm, as he stopped moving. “What's wrong?”

“Used too much energy, I think.” Usagi replied, weakly. “When I went to go save Rini, I didn't think about what I was doing. I just ran in there and hit Petz with all I had, even used the Light whip, all without being Sailor Moon.”

“You haven't trained with that yet, Usagi.” Sesshomaru said, his voice filled with worry. “It could have killed you if it had taken too much energy. It could still…”

She didn't say anything, just continued to rest against him. Sesshomaru, in full instinct mode now, picked her up bridal style, and set down on the couch. He sat her down in his lap, and let loose the glamour charm so that he could wrap his tail around her. She continued to rest against his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her. The two sat there for some time without saying a word, as Sesshomaru nuzzling her hair.

So engrossed in Usagi's scent, Sesshomaru did not notice the new person in the room. It was Inu no Taisho standing up, that drew his attention away from his Usagi. Only then did he see the tall raven haired girl standing at the entrance. Sesshomaru, still in full instinct mode, tightened his arms protectively around Usagi and growled low at the intruding female. He would not allow harm to come to his mate, knowing that in her weakened state she was vulnerable to attack.

“Perhaps you should leave, wait till he calms down before asking him anything.” Inu no Taisho advised, kindly. “Right now, his beast is in control, guarding her until she gets her energy back. He may see you as a threat to her safety, whether you are or not.”

-

“This isn't going to go well.” King Endymion groaned.

“What? How bad can she be?” Lord Sesshomaru asked, confused.

“You'll see.” King Endymion replied. “Rei is…loud.”

-

Rei nodded, and silently made her way out of the dojo. When she was out of there, she broke into a full run. She knew enough about demons to know that they only guarded someone like that for one reason, which meant that that demon saw Usagi as his Mate! Did her parents know about this? Mr. Tsukino had a shit fit when he'd learned that she had been dating Mamoru, so he couldn't possibly be okay with her dating a demon.

So, she ran as fast as she could all the way to the Tsukino household. By the time she got there, she was out of breath. The entire Tsukino family looked at her with confusion and curiosity. Seeing that she was out of breath, they waited till her breathing slowed down. Mrs. Tsukino gave her a glass of water, for which Rei was grateful.

“Usagi is dating a demon!” Rei exclaimed, slightly freaking out, once she had regained her breath.

“We know.” Mr. Tsukino stated, then looked confused. “She didn't tell you?”

“You're okay with this?! He's a _**demon!**_ ” Rei yelled out, in disbelief.

“That explains why she hasn't said anything to them.” Mrs. Tsukino mumbled to herself.

“We gave him our blessing.” Mr. Tsukino stated, further sending Rei into distress.

“I'm just…He's dangerous…and _**old**_ …Much older than Mamoru… _ **Why are you alright with this?**_ ” Rei asked, trying to calm down.

“I got a good guess.” Shingo spoke up, but got nervous when everyone looked to him. “It's just that…The way that Sesshomaru treats her…Mamoru never treated her that well…This guy got to know her first…became her friend…treated her with respect…and never talks down to her. Mamoru never did any of that…Sesshomaru even asked for our parents blessing to court her!”

“He did all that for Usagi?” Rini asked, confused. She hadn't been there that day. “Why? She's not anything special, and she's always mean to me!”

There was a knock at the door, and when Mr. Tsukino opened it, there stood Sesshomaru holding Usagi bridal style in his arms. He still had his glamour spell off, so he looked very much like the regal demon he was. Speechless, Mr. Tsukino stepped aside to allow him in. Sesshomaru only glanced in Rei's direction for a moment, before turning to Mrs. Tsukino.

“If you will show me to her room, this one can set her down. I fear she may have overdid it today, and will need her rest.” Sesshomaru stated.

“Follow me. I'll show you.” Mrs. Tsukino replied, and guided him to her room. A few minutes later, both her and Sesshomaru came walking down the stairs.

“You, Pup, should learn to speak with respect for your betters.” Sesshomaru scolded, when he stopped to look at Rini. “You may not see her as ' _anything special_ ', but she is the one who saved you from being kidnapped today. She put a lot of energy into keeping you safe, and when she wakes up, you should thank her.”

“That explains why she carried you in here. Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't she say anything?” Mrs. Tsukino exclaimed, filled with worry.

“More than likely, she was still running on adrenaline, and thought she was fine.” Sesshomaru replied. “Same for the young one.”

“Thank you, Sesshomaru, for bringing her home.” Mr. Tsukino said, graciously.

“She used a lot of energy, so if she does not wake by morning, send for me and I will do what I can for her.” Sesshomaru said, with a small bow, before looking to Rei. “Miko, we need to talk.”

“After you.” Rei replied, and the two walked out of the Tsukino household.

“You do not approve of this Sesshomaru entering into a courtship with Usagi.” Sesshomaru stated, once they were outside. It was not a question.

“I don't know you, _**Demon**_.” Rei said, seething. “She kept you secret, said nothing to us, and we're just suppose to accept you?”

“Perhaps, she did not tell you because she knew _**this**_ is how you would respond. You are angry at your friend for keeping something from you when she owes you nothing, yet gives her friendship to you freely.” Sesshomaru stated, coolly, causing Rei to stop short. “This one understands that it is nice to keep something to oneself, so the outside world can not taint it.”

“You're her tutor then, the guy Mamoru has been jealous about.” Rei concluded. Sesshomaru nods, and Rei stares at him as if she's sizing him up. “Fine, but that doesn't mean I approve. I'm only going to warn you once, Demon. You break her heart, I break your jewels. Got it?”

“If she doesn't break them first. You forget how formidable she is, maybe even one of the ones to make her believe she was ever a weak girl.” Sesshomaru remarked, leaving her to her thoughts.

-

“See what I mean?” Endymion asked.

“This Sesshomaru understands.” Lord Sesshomaru admitted, looking at the bowl. “She is…loud.”

-

Rei had insisted that the girls meet up at the shrine to talk. The secrecy had to stop, which had Usagi a little annoyed. Her love life had been a source of annoyance for the group for quite some time, so when she keeps it secret, they decide they suddenly want to know about it? For the first few minutes, she let them have it, just for that alone. After they had been properly chastised, she couldn't stop the smile on her face for anything.

“Alright, I have to ask. How have you kept this from Luna?” Ami asked, unable to hold in her curiosity any longer.

“I have no idea! I talk to him on the phone at the house. He even comes over sometimes.” Usagi explained. “She just never seems to be there when he is.”

“At least we know why Mamoru is going out of his mind right now.” Makoto said, with a giggle. “Usagi, that demon is gorgeous. His hair alone is something to talk about.”

“I know! It's not fair that his hair is prettier than mine.” Usagi agreed, giggling as well.

“How is it, that as the scout of love, I didn't know about this?” Minako asked, pretending to be miffed, before succumbing to laughter.

“Guess your love-dar was off or something.” Usagi joked, a mischievous light in her eyes, then she sighed. “This is all very new for us. We've only been friends and colleagues till a few days ago.”

“Tell me about this secret exchange thing you two did _on the first day._ ” Rei asked, demanded more like.

“So help me, Rei, if you don't calm your shit, I'll fix it for you.” Usagi growled, silencing Rei's objections. She calmed herself, and tried to explain that day to them all. “Something called me to that place, and neither he nor I know what it was. He walked out of the building in time to see me body flip Mamoru for putting his hands on me when I told him to back off. We started comparing stories, secrets, everything. He accepted it all, offered to train me, even tutor me if I wanted. They offered me a job. I balance the accounting books for them.”

“Why did you want him to train you?” Minako asked, confused.

“I was tired of being called a weak girl.” Usagi admitted, and just about every one of them felt a twinge of guilt for that. She giggled, and added. “We bonded over tea.”

-

She talked with them for a little while longer, and headed home. Today, her plan was to try to make Curry with Rini. She'd asked for her to help, which Usagi was surprised about, but accepted. It would be a nice bonding thing for them, and Rini had tried to be nicer since she knew Usagi had been there for her the day Petz had attacked. When Sesshomaru showed up at her home, curry making was well on the way.

“This one sees spontaneity is not always a good idea.” He said, almost sounding disappointed.

“You could always join us.” Rini suggested, surprising both Usagi and Sesshomaru, and he nodded in agreement.

“As long as this Sesshomaru is not intruding.” He replied, stepping into the house. “Is there anything you would like me to do?”

“If you'll cut the tomatoes, I'll cut the carrots.” Usagi said, pointing to the knives.

Just a little while later, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino walked in to see an interesting sight. Usagi and Sesshomaru moved around the kitchen in perfect synchronicity. Rini sat at the table, reading out instructions for them when Usagi asked a question. It was almost like watching a dance, the way the two moved about the kitchen. Usagi smiles when she sees them, almost forgetting her hands, and would have sliced her hand open on accident had Sesshomaru not caught it in time.

“Graceful and accident prone, dear Usagi? You are a paradox, indeed.” Sesshomaru said, kindly, before kissing the hand she had almost sliced.

“Usagi? Graceful?” Rini asked, curious, not unkind.

“Indeed, she is quite the ballroom dancer.” Sesshomaru replied, causing Usagi to blush.

“I'd have to see it to believe it.” Shingo replied, with a giggle.

“We made dinner tonight, as a test since I'm helping to make curry for the party with Rini tomorrow.” Usagi said. “Who wants to try it first?”

“I will!” Rini called out, hand raised, happily. Sesshomaru had no trouble picking up the small girl, and bringing her over to taste the curry. “You guys should try this!”

Soon, everyone had set down to the meal prepared by the three. It surprised several of them that it was really good. Usagi had never shown an aptitude for cooking, and with her accident prone nature, they had been afraid to let her around sharp objects. Luna had missed this day too, having wanted to spend time with Artemis looking over 'scans' for enemies. Hell would freeze over before those two admitted their feelings.

Shingo ended up finding some of their parents ballroom music, and started playing it after dinner. Sesshomaru, knowing what the boy was doing, was not one to shy from a challenge. So he stood from the table, and offered his hand to Usagi. She took it, and was surprised into dancing in the living room. Though there wasn't much space, he enjoyed holding her close as they danced. In his eyes, she would always be the most graceful of creatures.

He looked up, to see Usagi's mother and father dancing in the kitchen, and smiled to himself. Those two were very much in love. Sesshomaru had no doubt that his love with Usagi would mirror theirs. It was something he hoped for, to have a love that would survive time. He had not expected to find it, to find Usagi.

-

Sesshomaru was not able to join them for the curry party thing with Usagi and Rini, but the two enjoyed each others company all the same. They had been getting along much better over the last several weeks, for which both girls were thankful. Every so often, Rini looks to Usagi like she wants to tell her something, but always rethinks it at the last second. After the party, Usagi offers to take her to get ice cream. There's no way Rini ever turns down ice cream, and suggests Motoki's place, because it has the best ice cream.

The two happily make their way to Motoki's, thoughts filled with ice cream orders. Motoki greets them warmly, and soon the girls are talking like old friends. They do not notice when Mamoru enters the place, too busy having a good time. He keeps his distance for a little while, till he sees the necklace Usagi wears. He knows enough about demon culture to know what that necklace means.

“Usagi, we need to talk.” Mamoru said, gravely, as he walks up to them.

“Hey, Mamoru!” Rini greets him, happily.

“Rini, would you find it horribly insulting if I gave you all these coins to go nuts with in the arcade? I was going to save them to do something horribly adult like and boring, but it seems Chiba wants to have a private chat.” Usagi said to her, leaning in like it was a conspiracy as she's handing over a small bag of coins she'd been saving up. Rini hugs her, and runs off to play the games. Usagi looks to Mamoru, and stated. “This is as much privacy as you're going to get, you know.”

“What are you doing with a demon?” Mamoru asked, outright. “Is it that guy I've seen hanging around you?”

“You don't get to ask me those kinds of questions, Mamoru!” Usagi hissed. “Who I see is no longer your concern. Aren't you suppose to be in America by now?”

“He's not good for you.” Mamoru stated. “Usagi, I can't explain why I left, but I still-”

“Don't finish that sentence, Chiba, not if you want to live.” Usagi growled. “I don't care what kind of misguided good thing you were trying to do. It does not give you a free pass to treat me like your emotional punching bag.”

“Usagi, I still care about you, but I can't. You'll get hurt.” Mamoru tried to explain.

“I already have been.” Usagi snapped. “I'm not your weak girl anymore, Chiba, and you have lost your chance.”

“Usako…” Mamoru whispered softly, looking completely dejected. “I'm sorry. I have to protect you, by not being with you. I can't explain, but please wait for me…please…”

“You're just too cruel. You know that?” Usagi cries.

“Usako…” Mamoru steps forward to comfort her, but she cringes away from him, and he pulls away again.

He's gone before he can say anything else. Rini sees Usagi crying, and thinks she can do something to help. She's gone before anyone can notice. Several minutes later, she comes back in with Sesshomaru who does not have his glamour spell on. Usagi looks up, sees the two of them standing there, and runs into Sesshomaru's arms, shocking several people.

For a moment, they stay that way. One of his arms wraps around Usagi to hold her close, while his other hand is being held by Rini. He nuzzles her hair, rumbling low in his chest in an effort to sooth her. She's still crying, but the tears come less often than before. He's never really had to comfort another like this before, and he's running out of ideas.

Without a word, Sesshomaru picks her up bridal style, and sits down at one of the back booths. He motions for Rini, who doesn't hesitate to crawl into their laps. Every once in a while he whispers comforting words to her. He does not know what was said, and at the moment it does not matter. All that matters now, is taking care of Mate's emotional well-being.

-

Motoki stands there in shock at what he's looking at. He had known Sesshomaru for several years, knew what he was, but it was still a surprise to him when Usagi showed up with him that first day. He was even more surprised when it seemed that Usagi was not put off by Sesshomaru's quiet and distant demeanor. It was odd to even see the two of them together. Sesshomaru held no interest in the day to day affairs of humans, so it was very out of character for him to offer to be Usagi's tutor.

After that, it became a regular occurrence to see them going over school books. Everything was going great, Motoki would even stop by to check on her progress, till the day Mamoru walked in while they were there. Motoki didn't even have time to ask for him to stay calm, before he practically blew up and Usagi and Sesshomaru left. They didn't come in much after that. Then there was Mamoru he had to deal with.

His friend had been getting confusing as of late. He'd asked how to make a girl hate him, and then began treating Usagi horribly. What made no sense was that he would do those things, and then be miserable like he thought he had to do them but didn't want to. When he tried to ask Mamoru about it, his friend refused to talk about it, only saying that it would be better for Usagi if she hated him. However, when Usagi started moving on from him, Mamoru began to panic.

He would come on to Usagi one moment, and reject her the next. That did more damage to her heart than anything else would, and Motoki was starting to lose patience with his friend. This was not how you treated someone. What made it worse, was that Mamoru would beat himself up worse than anyone else would, and ended up an emotionally broken mess for Motoki to try to fix. It was easier to get information from him then, and Motoki discovered that Mamoru had been having a terrible reoccurring nightmare that he was convinced was a warning that Usagi's life was in danger should he stay with her.

Trying to convince him that he was wrong in this, or that he should risk it anyway, did nothing. Now, he was faced with yet another of Mamoru's blundering attempts at trying to fix/destroy what he had broken. Now, Motoki saw Sesshomaru comforting Usagi in a way he had never expected the Taiyoukai to comfort anyone in his lifetime. It was then that he noticed the purple tilted crescent moon that hung from a silver chain around her neck, and knew it was over for his friend. If he could not convince Mamoru to back off, his life would become forfeit.

“Usagi, normally I would not intrude or reveal secrets of a friend, but in this case I feel that I must.” Motoki said gently, as he walked over to sit at a table near them.

“You understand that his life is forfeit if he continues his treatment of my Usagi, and you wish to explain his behaviour so that this one does not kill him.” Sesshomaru concluded.

“Yes. Mamoru has been having a single reoccurring nightmare now for months, and at first he didn't tell anyone. He said things started happening around him that made him believe the dream was real, and that he had to do something. He said that the dream told him that if he stayed with you, that you would be hurt or killed. It's why he broke up with you in the first place, I believe. So he does things like he did today, the pull and push on your heart, and then I'll find him in here later a broken mess for me to try and fix. I've not said anything because I thought I could talk him down on my own, but nothing's worked.” Motoki stated, shocking the three of them. “Usagi, you're happier here with Sesshomaru than I've ever seen you with Mamoru, so I don't want you to think I'm trying to talk you into going back to him. I'm just trying to make sure my friend doesn't get killed till I can figure out how to make him stop this.”

“So he's been driving himself up the wall, and putting me through hell in the process, all because of a reoccurring dream?” Usagi growled, closing her eyes and calming herself down. “Thank you, Motoki, for telling us.”

“This Sesshomaru will refrain from ending his life for now.” Sesshomaru added, begrudgingly. Motoki nodded in thanks, and left them alone. “Come. We should get Rini home. While we walk, you can tell this Sesshomaru how the party went.”

The walk home was nice, and it helped Usagi calm down more. Rini happily talked about the curry party while they made their way. Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice the similarities in between Rini and Rin. Both were pure and full of life. He only hoped that Rini didn't have to see the hardships Rin had grown up and died in.

-

Luna couldn't understand it. Usagi was happy, but Mamoru was not with her. He was suppose to be her protector, her love, but he seemed to be anything but that now. She felt a little out of the loop when it came to what was going on with Usagi now. Artemis kept asking her to come over and help him with scans, but then they never actually took any scans of the city.

That night, she decided she needed to go home. She'd spent too much time away from Usagi as it is, and she missed her. However, a sight on the balcony of Usagi's room made her pause. She wasn't seeing things right, clearly, or else a lot had changed while Artemis had distracted her. Minako had mentioned something about Usagi dating someone new, but she hadn't said anything about _this_.

Usagi was in the arms of not just a man, but a demon. He stood before her with no glamour spell on, so Usagi had to know what he was, and yet Luna saw no fear in her eyes. His long silver hair was just as long as Usagi's, maybe longer considering he was a head taller than she was. His eyes, like molten gold, gazed into Usagi's with such love that it was almost overwhelming.

Luna stood transfixed, unable to look away as the two shared a kiss. He then kissed the bend of her neck, before whispering something in her ear. Usagi blushed, but did not shy away from him. Luna then noticed the mark on his forehead, and realized this demon was courting the girl. They had a lot to talk about when that demon left.

“This one should go.” The demon murmured against her forehead. “It is much too soon for us to speak of this, and if this one does not leave now, you will never be rid of me.”

“I'll see you soon, Sesshomaru.” Usagi replied, kissing bend of his neck, causing him to shudder against her.

The demon jumped over the balcony, and left, looking back up to Usagi one last time before disappearing into the night. Luna didn't know who that had been, but what she did know frightened her. To have a mark like that, he had to be powerful. He would know her by scent anywhere now, which means it was only a matter of time before he knew her secret. The Usagi she knew was not mature enough to handle a relationship with a full blooded demon.

“Usagi! What on earth are you thinking? Getting involved with that demon?” Luna shouted, as she leaped up onto the balcony. “Just who is he?”

“Luna, don't do that! You scared me half to death!” Usagi whined, after her heart returned to her.

“Answer the question, Usagi!” Luna demanded, half scared out of her mind.

“Alright, Luna, but there's some things I need to tell you before that.” Usagi said, gently. “Now, calm down, and I'll explain everything.”

Luna listened as Usagi began to explain things, and realized she would now have a lot to think about. Mamoru wasn't just avoiding her, he'd dumped her, and Usagi hadn't said anything? What was this mysterious pull that drew her to the demon in the first place? Could it have been some kind of trick? Had she even thought of that?

What was this girl thinking, revealing all of her secrets to a demon?! How could her parents know what he was, and be alright with him courting their daughter? Hadn't the girls tried to talk her out of this? If they knew, why hadn't they said anything? Had this been why Artemis kept her away for so long?

“I know it's a lot to take in, Luna, but he is really good to me.” Usagi insisted. “My grades are doing better, and everything.”

“I need to think about what this means, Usagi.” Luna said, shaking her head. “I have a feeling I was kept away on purpose.”

With that, she darted off into the night. She needed to get to the command center, or to Minako's house. Artemis had a lot to answer for if she was right. She found him in the command center, looking over the map of the city. They had been trying to find the points that the Black Moon Clan would attack with little success.

“You knew!” Luna shouted, angrily. “You knew, and you kept me away from her!”

“Yes.” Artemis sighed, heavily in defeat.

“Since when?” Luna asked, angrily.

“Since the first day.” Artemis admitted, turning to her. “I had been looking for the cause of an energy spike when I saw them. The way he looked at her, even though she had her back to him, was like he was surprised to sense an kindred soul within her. Had you noticed that they were drawing closer to each other, what would you have done? You would have kept pushing Mamoru onto her until her heart was too broken to be fixed.”

“They were meant to be together! This was suppose to be their second chance!” Luna shouted, outraged. “You manipulated her.”

“No. The only thing I did was keep you at bay long enough for her to decide what she wanted on her own.” Artemis objected. “There were many times when Usagi tried to win Mamoru back, but he spurned her every time.”

“This demon could be dangerous.” Luna said, angrily, not wanting to admit that he had been right.

“Oh, he is, to anyone who would hurt those close to him.” Artemis replies, pulling up an image of a painting depicting what Sesshomaru's demon form looked like. “Luna, he's the one that's been helping her with her grades, and her training. She's happier than I've ever seen her. Isn't that what you want for our princess?”

“Wait, _**this**_ is the guy the girls have been talking about?” Luna asked, in disbelief, putting the dots together.

“Yes, Luna.” Artemis sighed, though he smiled as well. “I'm assuming you saw them together?”

“On the balcony…” Luna admitted, a bit embarrassed to remember it now. “The way he looked at her…I'm sorry I got angry at you. I just hadn't expected to see them like that, and I feel a little bit used. I thought you liked me.”

“Luna…” Artemis said, more than a bit stunned.

“I should go. Usagi will be worried.” Luna said, and left before he could think of anything to say.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

The next day, Usagi decided to take Luna into work with her. She told her parents it was 'bring your pet to work day' at the dojo, which they seemed amused by. When Luna came back the night before, she seemed a bit subdued. Usagi was hoping this would cheer her up, to see what she's been up to all this time. She would talk to Minako and see what could be done about Artemis as well.

“What's with the walking fur ball?” InuYasha grumbled, eyeing Luna as they walked in.

“I'm glad you went for the older brother.” Luna scoffed. “This one clearly has no manners, completely unfit for our Princess.”

“You should hear some of the things that come out of her mouth, and that's on a good day.” InuYasha shot back. Luna glares back at Usagi, who raises her hands in innocence.

“Would now be a bad time for a catholic joke about demonic influences?” She teased.

“Oh no, you had that foul mouth when you walked through the door.” InuYasha growled, though he was grinning wide. “Can't blame that on us.”

“Besides, those jokes are in poor taste.” Sesshomaru teased, as he entered the room.

“Inu-Papa likes them.” She teased back, pretending to pout.

“He has a terrible sense in humour.” Sesshomaru replied, unmoved.

“My humour is fantastic, thank you very much, at least Usagi appreciates me.” Inu-Papa remarked, faking offense. “The truly gifted ones will always suffer this way, I'm afraid, dear girl.”

“It is our burden to bear.” She said, solemnly deadpan with her hand over her heart, before the two descend into laughter.

“I see this is your Guardian you spoke of before.” He said, looking to Usagi, before turning to Luna. “It is good to meet the one who has taken it upon herself to guide Sailor Moon.”

“It is my duty.” Luna stated, proudly, her eyes narrowing on the older demon. “What manner of trap lured her here to seek a demon's help?”

“Luna! You promised to be nice!” Usagi chided.

“I promised to be civil.” Luna corrected. “I did not say nice.”

“Technically, it was Sesshomaru himself that called out to Usagi. He just didn't know he was doing it.” Imu-Papa replied. “When a youkai comes of age, they send out a kind of energy beacon that calls to the one their beast will choose as their Mate. It doesn't always work, though.”

“So you admit it was a trap then!” Luna declared.

“Luna! That's not a trap. That's biology.” Usagi replied, surprised that she actually knew that. “What are you so worked up for?”

“I've been lied to, manipulated, and shoved to the side.” Luna admitted. “Artemis kept me from you when he knew what was going on, said he picked up an energy spike that led him here and he saw you.”

“Would it make you feel better to terrorize a kappa demon?” InuYasha asked, nonchalantly. “There's one that follows Sesshomaru around in the demon realm that's gonna have a shit fit when he realizes that his lord is courting the last of the Lunarians. He had his money on one of the Suck Faces father kept sending.”

“I'm sorry…Suck Faces?” Luna asked, caught off guard, sending everyone into fits of laughter.

-

“Rini, are you alright in there?” Usagi asked, concerned. The girl had been in the bathroom for almost an hour.

“This isn't possible! I don't understand!” Rini cried, distraught.

“I'm coming in.” Usagi called out.

“No, dont!” Rini shouted, but it was too late.

Usagi had opened the door, and in an instant her mouth hung open. She quickly turned around, closed the door, and sat down in the bathroom floor with Rini. The girl looked different, her hair a mix of silver and gold…and she had Sesshomaru's demon markings on her cheeks. On her forehead was the brilliant golden crescent moon that adorned Usagi when she was Princess Serenity, and cradling it was Sesshomaru's purple tilted crescent moon. It hit Usagi like a ton of bricks.

“You're my daughter.” Usagi said, in shock.

“Yeah.” Rini cried, trying to wipe her eyes. “But I don't understand…I'm not a demon…not even half.”

“Well, you are now.” Usagi mused, looking her over. “If it helps, you look even more adorable now than you did before.”

“But how am I suppose to complete my mission now?” Rini asked, worriedly.

“It might be different now. You might not even have the mission anymore.” Usagi reasoned, as she hugged the girl. “Your future could be completely different from what you knew, like those 'Back to the Future' movies we watched together.”

“I didn't mean to change anything. I just wanted Sailor Moon to help me.” Rini admitted, snuggling into the hug. “I saw how Mamoru was treating you, and I decided I didn't want him to be my daddy any more. He wasn't being very nice.”

“Mamoru was…your father?” Usagi asked, nearly in a panic.

“He was, but…Sesshomaru treats you better than Mamoru did, and I'm talking about the old future I remember.” Rini pointed out. “I didn't do anything except give him a chance when I saw that you liked him.”

“So, wanna go to the dojo and scare your father?” Usagi asked, playfully. Rini just giggled, so she knew that was a yes. “It'll be okay. No matter what happens, no matter what the future holds, it will all be okay.”

-

Sesshomaru felt something shift, and could not understand what had changed. InuYasha was with Kagome. Inu-Papa was in the demon realm again. Nothing should have changed, and yet…Usagi's scent caught his attention and he gracefully made his way down the stairs to her, only to be stopped by a familiar and yet now unfamiliar person. Rini, Rini is what had changed.

“She is…she has…our…” Sesshomaru stumbled for words, something he has never done, and Usagi saves him with a smile.

“Yeah, threw me for a loop too.” Usagi admitted. “Our future's changed, and she's our daughter from the future now…um…surprise!”

“We have…a family.” Sesshomaru said, smiling, before sitting on the couch.

“Well that happened a lot sooner than I was expecting. How long have I been gone?” Inu-Papa asked, looking around at them all. Sesshomaru just looks at him with this half grin, and lightly chuckles, like he doesn't know what else to do. “Yep. That was my reaction finding out we were having you.”

“So, do I get to know when you happen, or is that too much information?” Sesshomaru asked, when Rini jumped into his arms.

“Not sure now. You weren't my daddy before.” Rini admitted, snuggling into him when he wraps his arms around her just a little tighter. Usagi can't help but be drawn to them both, and he pulls her into his arms as well.

“Mine.” He whispers to them both, once as he's kissing the top of Rini's head, then again when he's turning to kiss Usagi lightly on her lips. “Mine.”

“I can't stay.” Rini said, looking to them both. “Now that things are so different. I should probably get back to mommy and daddy. Maybe those people aren't after me anymore. Maybe…maybe mommy will forgive me for what I did.”

“This Sesshomaru does not wish to release you just yet, Small Lady.” Sesshomaru admits, and is surprised when Rini gasps at him.

“That's what Mommy always calls me.” She explains.

“Rini, would it…would it be possible to come with you…to the future…just for a little while?” Usagi asked, hesitantly. “I know we've gotten on each others nerves a bit, but…”

“I'll have to ask Luna-P.” Rini warned. “Mommy and Daddy might be mad at me. I'm not suppose to be here.”

“This one can promise not to be mad.” Sesshomaru insisted.

“You don't know what I did.” Rini countered, stubbornly. “I took something that didn't belong to me, and it ruined the future.”

“If the future is different, maybe that didn't happen, and you're the only one who remembers it, because it did happen for you.” Usagi replied. Both Rini and Sesshomaru looked at her in confusion. “Back to the Future, the movies, all three of them. I may have a problem.”

“That actually makes sense.” Inu-Papa mumbled, thinking over Usagi's words. “She's not our first experience with time travel.”

“Since when did we start letting squirts in here?” InuYasha asked, as he walked into the place. “I'm gone for five minutes and the place reeks of Sesshomaru. Who is she?”

“She's my daughter…from the future.” Sesshomaru replied, still reeling from the shock and the happiness of it all.

“How long was I gone?” InuYasha asked, looking to Inu-Papa, who just shrugged.

“I asked the same thing.” Inu-Papa replied.

Usagi's communicator watch went off.

“Emergency scout meeting, right now!” Rei shouted.

“What happened?” Usagi asked, alarmed.

“Not sure, but it was big. Motoki knows about the command center now, the alarms were so loud.” Rei replied, kind of freaking out.

“Tell everyone to cool their jets. I know what happened.” Usagi replied. “We'll be there soon.”

“We?” Rei asked, suspicious.

“Yes, we. Rei, I swear.” Usagi warned.

“Fine, but Mamoru will be there too. Think your demon can stay calm long enough?” Rei challenged. “Will he even be able to step foot in the shrine?”

Usagi slammed the communicator closed, and glares at Sesshomaru.

“That's it. If you have to kick Mamoru's ass, fine. If you have to kill him, do it away from Rini, but Rei's ass is mine.” She growled, before taking a deep breath to calm down. “Come on, you two. Maybe after we shut them up, we can go calm down Motoki.”

“What she really means is we can go get some ice cream.” Rini whispers, and giggles when Sesshomaru nods in agreement.

“That too.” Usagi admitted, sheepishly.

“Oh, we're going too.” InuYasha announced, talking about him and Inu-Papa. “There's no way we'd miss this.”

-

Lord Sesshomaru can not believe what he's seen, and backs away from the bowl they had been looking through. He hadn't thought anything would come of it. A family…he never thought he'd have one, not with the acid in his blood. It all finally hits him, the bid for the future, how one way the results seemed to go. The king hadn't just sacrificed his family for a better future, he had sacrificed his family to him; he had sacrificed his family to him so that Lord Sesshomaru could have the only chance at a family, the future being better just came as a bonus.

“This…I don't…I didn't…” Lord Sesshomaru stumbled over the words, speechless for the first time in his very long life. “…a family…”

“You really didn't think you'd get this far, did you?” King Endymion asked, faltering. Lord Sesshomaru shook his head. “Then why'd you make the bet?”

“What did I have to lose?” Lord Sesshomaru asked, his mind still reeling.

-

He sees them before they enter the shrine, and he wishes he hadn't. They look like a family. He'd always kind of figured that Rini was Usagi's daughter, but he'd hoped…Well, that didn't matter any more. If he had been before, he knew he was not now.

Mamoru turned, and continued on into the shrine in a daze. The other scouts not really paying attention yet. This had kind of become the norm for him for the last few meetings when Usagi wasn't there. He didn't feel the need to clarify anything. They would see it when she walked in.

-

“What's got you, Mamoru?” Rei asked, concerned. He did look a bit green.

“He just saw the consequences of his choices.” Sesshomaru stated, his face a mask of stoic cool.

“At least we know you can walk in without burning.” Rei snapped. “What does he mean, Usagi?”

“Me.” Rini said, walking from behind Sesshomaru. They all saw, and understood in an instant.

“She's…” Ami tried to say.

“Your…” Rei continued.

“Daughter…” Minako continued.

“And _**his**_.” Mamoru completed it, looking completely dazed. “She's his. I thought…”

“Not anymore. That's what changed, the alarms that tipped off Motoki to the command center.” Usagi informed them all. “Rini changed, because the future did, because I made a different choice than I apparently would have otherwise.”

“Forgive me, this one has not introduced myself.” Sesshomaru said, with a small bow. “My name is Sesshomaru no Taisho of the Western Lands. I am Usagi's Intended.”

“It's nice to meet you, Sesshomaru.” Minako replied, before muttering to the others. “Such a gentleman.”

“Who are these others?” Ami asked, looking to the new arrivals.

“And who is _**he?**_ ” Makoto asked, eyeing the eldest demon of them. She'd not met him.

“You may call me Tōga, my electric goddess.” Inu-Papa replied, smoothly, taking her hand into his own, and kissing it lightly.

“Please, dear God, no. Dad, absolutely not.” InuYasha muttered, completely embarrassed now. “She's the same age as Usagi.”

“I'm older than Usagi, thank you very much.” Makoto scolded, still blushing as she looked back to Tōga. “My name is Makoto.”

“Makoto, I had no idea.” Usagi giggled, trying her hardest not to laugh at InuYasha's embarrassment.

“This one thought you gave up dating, father.” Sesshomaru grumbled.

“What about that one?” Minako asked, pointing to InuYasha. “He looks yummy.”

“I'm taken, thank you!” InuYasha growled, crossing his arms and blushing profusely.

“His name is InuYasha. He's dating Kagome, but if you ask really nice, he'll let you play with his ears.” Usagi said, teasing. “They're so soft.”

-

In his mind, he's cursing Usagi for this. It's all her fault anyway, commenting about his ears. Now he's sitting with his hands in his lap, as still as he possibly can, while women surround him to play with his ears. Somewhere, he can hear Kagome laughing at him. Usagi must have called her.

He thinks she's there to rescue him, but no, she just joins in with the others touching his ears, and then she tells them he's hiding his tail. InuYasha has never felt more betrayed. Even that guy Mamoru has to try touching his ears at least once. The guy had been dying laughing, seeing the girls reaction to InuYasha, but the curiosity of it had been eating at him. Then he went back to laughing, shaking his head at the conundrum InuYasha was in.

“You think you'd be a bit happier, InuYasha.” Mamoru stated, grinning. “You're practically living every mans dream right now.”

“I hate all of you, especially Usagi.” InuYasha grumbled, instantly causing awe sounds throughout the whole group as they shower him with more attention. “How do I get them to hate me?”

“You don't want to know that.” Mamoru said, saddened.

“I don't hate you, Mamoru.” Usagi chided. He looked to her confused.

“But…” He objected.

“Yeah, I chose to love someone else.” Usagi said. “That doesn't mean I hate you.”

“Usagi, I was an ass!” Mamoru insisted.

“Oh, just accept her forgiveness, pup.” Tōga stated, looking up from Makoto who he was holding in his lap. “We'll find you a nice demoness. I happen to know of several available female youkai I tried to hook up with my son.”

“An embarrassing time had by all.” Sesshomaru replied, darkly.

“I'm almost afraid he'd actually do it.” Mamoru murmured.

“He would.” Usagi replied, with a grin. “He's probably already called them.” She felt a tug on her pants, and looked down to Rini.

“Motoki's?” Rini asked, and even Usagi can hear her stomach rumbling.

“Alright, ladies. Now that everyone is done panicking, we've got to go eat ice cream – I mean calm down Motoki.” Usagi announced.

-

“Not so funny now, is it?” Lord Sesshomaru asked, arching an eyebrow at his old friend. “I thought you liked this Sesshomaru's father.”

“I did, when he was torturing you.” King Endymion admitted. “You're telling me he's after me now?”

“This would be a good way for our new past selves to be friends.” Lord Sesshomaru noted, looking back to the images playing before them.

“What? Shared misery?” King Endymion asked, not liking this one bit now.

“Indeed.” Lord Sesshomaru smirked.

-

“Usagi! What the hell is that! And, oh…Sorry for the language Rini.” Motoki said, half panicked, and confused at everything.

“Don't worry, I'm old enough to handle it.” Rini replied.

“So, can someone…um…explain this?” Motoki asked, pointing to the door to the command center ( _the game he's always trying to fix that's apparently hollow. He never did get around to calling a repair man_ ) “I had to close down for the day.”

“I'm Sailor Moon. I kind of run everything from your arcade with the help of two talking cats, a team of Sailor Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask. Oh, and Rini is my demon kid from the future.” Usagi replied, and waited.

“Oh, alright then.” Motoki replied, before promptly passing out.

“Anyone want to place bets on how long it takes him to wake back up?” Mamoru asked, looking down at his friend.

“This one gives it 10 minutes.” Sesshomaru replied, and they waited.

-

Oh, holy hell, this is bad. This is bad, and he knows it, but the second he saw her, his beast wouldn't shut up until he knew her name. She had to be the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, with those big green eyes, and wavy brown hair. Why was it that she was looking at him like he was prey? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

“ _And who is **he?** ” The girl asked, eyeing the eldest demon of them. She'd not met him._

“ _You may call me Tōga, my electric goddess.” Inu-Papa replied, smoothly, taking her hand into his own, and kissing it lightly._

She blushed instantly, as he knew she would, but she didn't look away as he brushed a fang along her pulse point. Everyone in there radiated power, but something else called him to her. He can smell the electricity around her, like lightning in his blood. No one else had ever been able to make him feel that. InuKimi had been an arrangement, and Izaiyo had been a loving but gentle soul. This was electric and fire, and they hadn't stopped staring at each other.

“ _Please, dear God, no. Dad, absolutely not.” InuYasha muttered, completely embarrassed now. “She's the same age as Usagi, for crying out loud.”_

“ _I'm older than Usagi, thank you very much.” Makoto scolded, still blushing as she looked back to Tōga. “My name is Makoto.”_

Well, now he at least had a name to go with the face of the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. That did not fix his current problem of feeling like a dirty old man. _You can not have a potential mate who is only slightly older than your son's intended. Bad, bad Tōga,_ he scolded himself, _Put the high school girl back and walk away. Let go of her hand, right now. You're strong, you can do this._

His beast lied, then again, his beast is a bit of an asshole at times. It did not shut up as soon as he heard her name. He hadn't even let go of her hand yet, though it didn't look like she minded at all. No, now the damned thing wouldn't shut up with every bad thought he could think up now that he knew it. The man may look like he's in his 20's, but he's over 3,000 years old. That's a lot of bad thoughts he's had the time to collect.

“ _Makoto, I had no idea.” Usagi giggled, trying her hardest not to laugh at InuYasha's embarrassment._

“ _This one thought you gave up dating, father.” Sesshomaru grumbled._

What the hell was he suppose to do now? Somewhere, InuKimi and Izaiyo were rolling over in their graves laughing at him. He should be dead, by all accounts, but something had brought him back, and now he was having to deal with this. The young woman was not looking away, and Usagi was teasing her, and InuYasha was embarrassed because he already knew where this was headed. He had to get out of there, he knew, but her eyes kept pulling at him.

He barely paid attention through the rest of the meeting, though he noted that the Mamoru character was feeling a little less out of sorts now. Tōga was much too busy talking to the young thing that had held his attentions since he walked into the room. Sesshomaru kept staring at him like he was out of his mind, and perhaps he was. What was he thinking, entertaining the idea of asking to court this girl?

“Now, Inu-Papa.” Usagi said, startling him from his thoughts, as she sat down to mockingly give sagely advice. She had even wrapped one of her arms around him. “Makoto can take care of herself, even against a demon of your caliber, but I feel I have to do my friendly duty and warn you. ( _She lowers her voice to where only demons could hear her_ ) If you hurt her, I'll take my light whip, and cut off your balls with it. ( _Her voice goes back to normal_ ) Understand?”

He just nods, his eyes wide at how protective she is of her friend. InuYasha starts laughing, though to everyone else it appears as if it is for no reason, but he's heard Usagi. Sesshomaru has enough self control to keep his face still, but Tōga is not fooled. His son's eyes are alight with pride and laughter. Mess up with this girl, they told him, and he'd have the wrath of the sailor scouts on him.

After Usagi and Sesshomaru left, he took it upon himself to escort Makoto home. They were silent as they walked along, and it gave him time to think. The disapproving glares helped to level him out somewhat, as he began to ask his beast just what it was thinking. He had not wore his demon shielding charm, so she had automatically known what he was, hadn't blanched when he said the word 'son'. Shaking his head, he argued with himself, she can not possibly know what she wants at such an age.

“This is me.” Makoto said, bringing him out of his thoughts, as she opened the door to her apartment. “You hungry? I've had something stewing in the crock pot all day.”

“That might not be wise. I am…older, and your parents will not approve of you being alone with me.” Tōga advised, using the only card he knew he had at his defense. _That should get him out of there,_ he thought.

“They haven't been alive for a couple years now, Tōga. It's just me.” She said, a little saddened now.

“Makoto…Did you not notice the disapproving glares on the way here?” He asked, curious, fighting against going to comfort her.

“No more so than what I usually get.” She said, with a small laugh, as she made her way through the apartment. “I have a bit of a reputation for fighting, then there's the living alone at my age thing, and then there's the having the money I do. There's a list, really.”

“I don't understand.” Tōga admitted, sitting at the table while she set about getting the bowls and things.

“Well, there's some that don't understand how I got the reputation for fighting. Then there's those that don't understand that my parents died in a plane crash, so that's why I live alone. Even then, those same people can forget that that's why I have the money I do, because it was left to me.” Makoto explained, as she brought over the bowls now filled with soup. “Today's glaring was nothing compared to a normal day.”

“Makoto, you have not even graduated high school yet.” Tōga stated. “I am ancient even by today's standards. My eldest is over 5 centuries old!”

“Are you quite done over there?” She asked, one eyebrow raised. That shut him up, and she laughed in spite of her self. “You're not exactly the first few thousand year old demon that happened to show a little interest in a young human girl.”

That's it, no normal human girl should act this way around a demon as powerful and dangerous as himself. Even a human girl with powers like hers should realize what she was playing with. He didn't know whether to be angry or impressed that she so easily disregarded the danger he presented to her. Finally, his beast came up with an idea that he could agree with. Maybe if he scared her, she would understand just what she was dealing with, and tell him to leave.

Without a word, he moved with demonic speed and pinned her against the wall, his lower arms on either side of her head. It took her eyes a moment to adjust, but once they did, it was not fear he saw in them. She was smirking at him, as if she knew something he didn't. Why wasn't she afraid of him? His beast had tricked him again, this was a horrible idea!

“Do you not understand, girl?” Tōga growled, his voice low and husky all at once. “I am a danger to you.”

“How easily you have forgotten.” She said with a smile, before he felt a hand pressed to his chest, and an electric shock knocked him back a bit.

“Was that meant to scare me?” He asked, with a fanged bearing grin.

“No, but you weren't using your full power. I saw no reason to use mine.” She admitted. “I don't think my little apartment could take it.”

“Point taken.” Tōga replied, chuckling, resting his lower arms on each side of her again, against the wall. “Makoto, this is not simply a little interest. My beast calls for you to be my Mate, and I have known you for all of five minutes. Do you understand now, the danger I present to you? You should be afraid of me. You should be disgusted with me. You should ask me to leave.”

“Or, I could ask you to stay over for movie night.” She said, pointing to the popcorn bags. He just looks at her as if she's lost her mind, and shakes his head in defeat as he goes and gets the popcorn bags.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Though he had stayed for a movie, which they both made fun of for horrible plot lines, he decided to leave after. Though his beast called for her as his Mate, he would not risk staying and marking her too soon. He meant what he had told Sesshomaru. The best relationships he'd ever seen had been ones built on friendship, and he wanted that. There was also the matter of dealing with the ribbing his sons were going to give him for this when he got home.

Oddly enough, InuYasha didn't say a word. Tōga found out that was because Kagome had explained that, by InuYasha's own understanding, he himself should not be with Kagome. She loved InuYasha, but had left him in the Feudal era to grow up a bit. She'd said to meet her in front of the Well when she got back to her time, and it still shocked her when the boy had actually done it, as for her it felt like no time had passed at all. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was a different story.

“What are you thinking?” Sesshomaru asked, no hint of judgment in his voice yet.

“I have no idea.” Inu-Papa admitted, confused, as he made his way to the break room. “This is the type of situation you lot reserve for tea, yes?”

“I'd say so.” Sesshomaru agreed, and he began to set everything up for it.

“What the hell am I going to do? How the hell did you resist Usagi for so long?” Inu-Papa asked, looking over to him, after he'd sat down.

“This one is still resisting her.” Sesshomaru admitted, with a small smile.

“What?” Inu-Papa asked, shocked.

“Have you seen a mating mark on her?” Sesshomaru asked, and Inu-Papa's eyes widened at the realization that he had not. “So, what happened? When you met her, you actually spaced out. This Sesshomaru does not recall ever seeing you in such a state.”

“Remember when you met Usagi, how your beast wouldn't shut up? It's like that.” Inu-Papa replied.

“We're going to need something stronger than tea for this.” Sesshomaru grumbled, though he had a smirk.

“It felt like her power, her electricity, was coursing through my veins.” Inu-Papa explained. “This is bad.”

“Did you warn her?” Sesshomaru asked, when he poured his father a cup of Sake.

“First thing. That failed. Tried to scare her. That failed.” The man replied, going through the list. “Pinned her against the wall with demon speed to try and scare her. All she did was smile, and send a bolt of that electricity of hers through me.”

“So, what took so long then?” Sesshomaru asked, confused. “You did not take her as your Mate, or else she would be here with you, or this Sesshomaru would at least smell her on you.”

“We watched movies, and ate popcorn.” Inu-papa admitted, sheepishly.

“These women will be the death of us.” Sesshomaru mused.

“That's the truest toast I've heard yet.” His father replied, and the two toasted to that. “What the hell am I going to do?”

“This Sesshomaru will try to help.” Sesshomaru stated, seriously. This was not a matter to joke on. “If your beast will not shut up, give in to it.”

 ** _“WHAT?”_** Inu-Papa shouted, but Sesshomaru glared, and he sat back down.

“How do you think I have resisted Usagi for as long as I have?” Sesshomaru asked. “I gave in, in the smallest bits possible. Do that. Your beast wants to make her your Mate, so give in to it by spending time with her instead. It wants a yard, give an inch. Your beast can not take more than you give, if you remain in control of it. This Sesshomaru gave in by bits. Spending time, whether alone or with family. Do small things to try and stretch out the time. Do not tease her. Trust me, that's bad. This Sesshomaru is only going to say this once, for the love of all things holy. Do. **_Not._** Spend. The. Night.”

“That is how you built the friendship?” Inu-Papa asked, calming down.

“Indeed. That is something this one has carried into the courtship as well.” Sesshomaru replied. “Usagi is not quite the age humans will accept for marriage, and she and her parents have expressed wishes for a slow courtship. As it is, this Sesshomaru may still have to talk with the demon council.”

“Why?” Inu-Papa asked, concerned. Talking with the demon council never usually ended well.

“This one felt the shift in energy before Usagi walked in with Rini. That pup is our daughter from the future, somehow a full blooded demon, and powerful enough to cause the energy to shift as she did.” Sesshomaru explained. “If this Sesshomaru could sense it here, how long before the demon council summons this one for the misconception that I have taken Usagi as my Mate before demon law allows?”

-

They did not have to wait long to find that out. A messenger was sent for him within the week. They called for Usagi, her parents, and the pup as well. He was going to have to tell them that night, when he went over for dinner, and was honestly afraid of how they would take it. For a human to be called to the demon council was rare.

That night, when Usagi opened the door to greet him, he lost it. Instead of greeting her warmly as he usually did, he pulled her into his arms and buried his nose in her hair. Her parents did not know what to think, but could see how unnerved he was, how he was shaking. They knew enough of demon culture now to know that this meant something or someone was after their daughter. He needed to make sure she was safe.

“ **Must protect Mate. Keep Mate safe.** ” Sesshomaru said, repeatedly, almost as if he were trying to convince himself of it.

“Sesshomaru?” Usagi asked, alarmed.

“ **Not quite.** ” He replied. “ **Don't worry. We love you just as Sesshomaru does. Must protect Mate. Keep Mate safe.** ”

“Sesshomaru's beast.” Usagi realized, before tilting her head to look at her parents. “I don't know what's wrong yet, but give me a minute. He's…um, how do I say this?…He's gone native.”

“ **Close enough.** ” Sesshomaru's Beast said, with a slight chuckle.

“Alright, Usagi. We'll be in the kitchen.” Her mother replied, and gently tugged on her husband's arm till he followed her.

“I'm going to call you B, if that's alright.” Usagi said to Sesshomaru's Beast, as she tilted her head to show her neck more. “Saying Sesshomaru's Beast is a mouthful.”

“ **We like it. B it is.** ” B replied, still holding her.

“Alright, B. Can you tell me why Sesshomaru is freaking out?” Usagi asked, hesitantly.

“ **He worries. Demon council summoned him. Summoned Mate. Summoned Mate's family, and Pup.** ” B replied. “ **These meetings never end well.** ”

“Why did they summon us all?” Usagi asked, concerned. “Did we break a rule?”

“ **They believe we did. That is enough for a summons.** ” B explained. “ **They believe we are mated before it is allowed. Believe we have pup already. They do not know who Mate is. What Mate is. Who Pup is. When Pup is from.** ”

“B, if I go to that council, they'll know my secret. They'll know what I do. My **_parents_** will know.” Usagi whispered, understanding dawning on her. “That's what he's worried about.”

“ **He worries for that too. He worries more that they will kill Mate and Pup. Mate is precious. Pup is precious.** ” B explained, worry etched into his voice. “ **Can't lose either of you.** ”

“Look, B, I'm going to have to tell them everything. Can you let Sesshomaru come back up front to help me?” Usagi asked. He nodded, and when he stepped away from her, she could tell he was her Sesshomaru again. “Come on. We have things to explain…a lot of things.”

-

When Usagi and Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen, he knew it was bad. Everything about the way they moved screamed bad news. His little girl was in danger, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. Sesshomaru looked worried beyond belief, and for a demon of his standing to be worried, Kenji didn't know what to think. He could only wait.

“Mr. Tsukino, Mrs. Tsukino, this Sesshomaru must apologize…I do not know how to say this without worrying you.” Sesshomaru began, trying to find the words, sounding absolutely guilt ridden. “We are all being summoned by the demon council, with the exception of Shingo.”

“No rule has been broken. You two aren't mated yet.” Kenji noted.

“That does not matter. They believe we are.” Sesshomaru stated, sitting down. “Rini is…”

“I'm their daughter.” Rini spoke up, surprising them all. “I'm from the future.”

“That's not possible.” Ikuko tried to reason.

“It is. This is not my first experience with time travel.” Sesshomaru explained. “She is our daughter from the future.”

“Cool.” Shingo said, happily.

“There's more.” Usagi stated, nervously.

“Usagi, what else could there be?” Kenji asked, worried. “We're being summoned to a demon council because they think you're mated early, and we have a granddaughter from the future!”

“I'm Sailor Moon, and a reincarnated moon princess.” Usagi mumbled, looking away. “I'm technically the last lunarian.”

“I'm sorry. What now?” He asked. Did he just hear his daughter say she was an alien?

“I'm Sailor Moon, and a reincarnated moon princess, the last lunarian.” She repeated, a bit more clearly.

“That sounds like a movie I want to see.” Shingo muttered to Rini, who giggled. “The last Lunarian, some epic space battle where lots of things explode.”

“Think about it. All those late night study sessions with the girls? The bruises due to accidents? Why I'm the only blond in the family?” Usagi went on. “They'll know, as soon as they see me, they'll know.”

“Usagi…this is…this is too much. I don't know what to say.” Ikuko said, stunned.

“You're not that Tuxedo Mask fellow, are you?” Kenji asked, eyeing Sesshomaru suspiciously now.

“No. This Sesshomaru would not fight evil in a three piece suit, and a top hat.” Sesshomaru replied, easing the man's mind. “This one wonders why Sailor Moon fights in a Sailor fuku. No armour.”

“Maneuverability.” Usagi replied, instantly.

-

Seeing that she was clearly distressed, Sesshomaru scooped her up and sat her in his lap. He wrapped his tail around her, and began rumbling deep in his chest to sooth her. Her parents had never seen him do this. He was only vaguely aware of Mrs. Tsukino telling her husband not to worry about it.

“You are stronger than any of them.” Sesshomaru said, looking to her, sounding more calm than he felt at the moment. “If we have to fight our way through them, we will win. Rini will be fine, your parents will be fine. Nothing will happen to Shingo.”

“There are so many…” Usagi murmured.

“Then we will have to bring many.” Sesshomaru stated. “Will the scouts agree to that?”

“Revealing their secret to my parents, and the demon council?” Usagi asked, thoughtful. “I don't know if I can ask that of them.”

“I can.” Rini popped up, bouncing the Luna-P ball and turning it into a microphone. “Emergency scout meeting at Usagi's right now! If you don't want to reveal your secret to her family, don't come, but we need all the help we can get.”

As soon as she was done speaking, the ball returned to it's original form.

“Alright, now I believe it.” Ikuko declared.

- 

Half an hour later, they all showed up. Usagi immediately went into tears upon seeing them all. Even InuYasha, Kagome, and Inu-Papa showed up, which surprised her. Sesshomaru explained what was going on, and why they would be needed. All of them volunteered, even Rei.

“You all don't have to do this.” Usagi objected, trying to save them their secret.

“Usagi, there is no way you're doing this without us.” Mamoru stated, scolding.

“You're our princess! It's our duty to protect you, Usagi, but more importantly you're our friend.” Minako insisted.

“Of course, we would do this for you.” Makoto reasoned.

“We're all friends with each other thanks to you.” Rei added.

“You're their Pack leader, Usagi. They are together because of you. You take care of them, look out for them, and they love you.” InuYasha said, looking around at them all. “One day, you will be family. So in my eyes, you are family already. No one messes with family.”

“Will we be enough?” Usagi asked, looking to everyone.

“We will be more than they are ready for.” Inu-Papa replied.

“We leave in the morning. They will expect those summoned to be there at noon.” Sesshomaru announced.

-

Whatever it was they were expecting, what arrived at the meeting was an army. Her parents looked around nervously. Even Inu-Papa and InuYasha were nervous. Usagi was pissed, figuring it was a better emotion to use. These demons knew how to handle humans and pacifist demons, they had likely never handled a pissed off Lunarian before.

Sesshomaru shared her sentiment, but Rini didn't seem nervous or angry at all. She was pretty much in her own little world, talking to her Luna-P ball. Demons looked at her with disgust, but she just stuck her tongue out at them and went on like it was nothing. One of the demoness's tried to get close to Rini, as if to grab her, but Sesshomaru broke her hand. Usagi kept the girl a little closer to her after that.

“Sesshomaru no Taisho of the Western Lands, and Usagi Tsukino reincarnated Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. You have been charged with Mating before demon law allows. Have you anything to say for yourselves before you are sentenced?”

“Yeah, I got a few words.” Usagi growled. “Kiss my ass!”

Sesshomaru looked absolutely gobsmacked, knowing that she had been angry, but not realizing that she was bordering recklessness. InuYasha couldn't contain himself, and started laughing. Her parents looked ready to pass out, if they hadn't already wanted to before. Inu-Papa just grinned like he was proud of her. None of her friends looked surprised to hear this from their leader.

“Are you saying that you are not Mated?” One of the council members, an older fox demon, asked.

“I didn't say that. What I said was 'Kiss. _My. **Ass'.”**_ Usagi growled, angrily. “However, since you lot seem to need clarification, let me sum it up for you. Not only am I not Mated yet, I've never had sex before, ever.”

“Lies!” A short green toad demon shouted. “The abomination you bore is standing not 2 feet from you! You have violated my lord!”

 ** _“Jaken?”_** Sesshomaru shouted, in realization. “You reported us without asking this Sesshomaru for verification?!”

“This lowly Jaken sees all the verification needed.” The toad spat.

“You know, for a demon who's had extensive experience with time travel, you would think you would recognize the temporal displacement around the girl.” Usagi objected, putting her fist behind her back for Ami to fist bump. They'd practiced that one. “This girl is not an abomination, you glorified pencil pusher. She's from the future.”

“A convenient excuse.” The elder fox demon responded. “Considering the Taisho line has had ample experience with time travel. Spread your legs.”

“Excuse you?” Usagi shrieked.

“It will need to be tested to see if you are truly a virgin as you claim.” A bear demoness explained.

“Come near me, and see what happens to you.” Usagi responded, threateningly. “You can smell it from where you are, thank you very much. I know enough about demon senses to know that.”

“Never the less.” A tiger demon insisted, looking a little too happy about it. “It will need to be done.”

She's not sure who made the first subtle movement, but with it came a vast change. On either side of her stood two fully transformed Inu Youkai, Inu-Papa and Sesshomaru. Kagome and InuYasha stood in front of Rini to protect her. The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask transformed instantly, surrounding her parents. Usagi stood in the middle, still in civilian form, with the widest feral grin she'd ever worn.

“Think about this very carefully. Do you really want to start a war with the last of the Lunarians, because you couldn't handle that Sesshomaru didn't want a demoness?” Usagi warned, anger radiating from her. “Because that's exactly what will happen if you press this. I am not yet mated. I am a virgin, and yes, Rini is my daughter from the future.”

“I thought the lunarians were pacifists.” A wolf demoness mused, the corner of her lips tucking upwards.

“We are, until you threaten what is ours.” Usagi answered, growling possessively, transforming into Princess Serenity. “Any other dumb ass questions?”

“I hope I'm not late.” A woman off to the side exclaimed, as she casually walked up to them.

“Luna-P!” Rini squealed, happily, and ran to her.

“It is good to see you again, Small Lady.” The woman said, her voice cold and kind all at once. “You as well, Princess Serenity.”

“Guardian! You are not to be away from the time gates! It is strictly forbidden!” The tiger demon shouted.

“I am well aware, it was her mother that charged me with the task.” The woman stated, shutting the tiger demon up. “Queen Serenity also charged me with looking out for her daughter, should she ever come into trouble. I would say this qualifies, don't you?”

“It is good to see you, but I don't know how to address you.” Usagi admitted, a bit sheepishly.

“You may call me Pluto.” The woman said, with a smile. “I see the future has changed again. It would not be the first time. You chose Sesshomaru instead of Endymion.”

“Back to the matter at hand.” The older fox demon said, with a tired sigh. “Jaken, tell me you did research on the pup before you brought this to us? Tell me that you did not falsely report Sesshomaru no Taisho of taking a mate too early for Usagi Tsukino by our laws, because of your prejudice against the humans?”

“Well…you see…M'lord…” Jaken stuttered.

“Yeah. We're done here.” Usagi declared, before swiftly turning and walking out, Rini right beside her. Sesshomaru just grinned like he'd won the lottery, and followed her out.

-

“Never, in the history of the demon council, has anything like that ever happened.” Inu-Papa exclaimed, laughing heartily. “They'll be talking about it for centuries!”

Everyone had met back at the Tsukino household. Shingo, who had stayed at a neighbors house, had been listening to a play by play of what had happened. Inu-Papa told the story with remarkable flourish, something Shingo enjoyed. Usagi held Rini in her arms, happy to have been able to get her out of there safely. Sesshomaru held them both, knowing just how close he had come to losing them.

When there was a knock at the door, InuYasha was the one to go and answer it, which Usagi thought was odd until she heard a scream sailing away in the distance. He come back looking please with himself, and she tried not to encourage him, but it wasn't easy. Jaken must have come to the door, and InuYasha had exacted retribution before anything could be said. Perhaps it was lucky for Jaken that her mom had answered the door then, the next time he walked up. Her father had seen InuYasha do that, and was tempted to try it himself.

“Please don't kick me.” Jaken said, looking very subdued, when her mother opened the door.

“Why are you here?” She asked, looking to him.

“It's a long story. Can I explain inside?” Jaken asked.

“Alright.” Her mother replied, letting him in. “This ought to be good.”

When Jaken entered the room, everyone got quiet. He didn't look at anyone in particular, casting his eyes to the ground as he made his way to Usagi and Sesshomaru. When he was in front of them, he sat on his legs, touching his knees and forehead to the floor, his arms stretching in front of him as far as they would go. InuYasha literally sat there with his mouth hung open until Kagome closed it for him. He never thought he'd see the day.

“It is true this lowly Jaken reacted without thinking or looking into the situation first.” Jaken admitted, raising his head just enough to speak. “You said things no lady has ever said in the demon council, denied procedure, and disrespected them by walking out before the meeting was even over, and…and they _**loved**_ you for it.”

“Jaken, why are you here?” Sesshomaru asked, formally.

“I was told that this lowly Jaken was being demoted from his position on the demon council.” Jaken replied. “I am to serve those I wrongfully accused.”

“You mean, be our retainer?” Usagi asked, confused.

“Yes, M'lady.” Jaken replied. She eyed him for a moment, before getting up off of the couch.

“Well, come on then. You look like you could use a bite to eat.” Usagi stated, looking to him to follow her.

 


End file.
